Billy Andromeda Marlene Black
by Mottie
Summary: Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon had an daughter, Billy Andromeda Marlene Black. She was taken when she was five years old and was held by death eater for 10 years what happens when she escapes and reaches Hogwarts and Fred Weasley.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

_Bellatrix Black POV_

I knew where to find her, he would never be able to hide her properly especially now since he was locked up in Azkaban. I point my wand at the door at it blasts off its hinges. Marlene McKinnon runs forward with her wand outstretched, shouting behind her towards the 5 year old year girl behind her.

"BILLY RUNNNN!" Her mum shrieks over her shoulder, she starts to raise her wand.

"Expelliarmus!" I cackle, McKinnon's wand dislodges from her hand.

I look over her shoulder where the little girl was staring at me wide eyed, her hair changed from a metallic blue bob to waist length, long sleek ringlet and her eye colour changed from bright pink and green pupils to grey ones. She was the spitting image of her father and that made my anger boil up more.

I point my wand at Marlene McKinnon, she looks at me and I could see that she knew what was coming.

"Avada Kedarva." The green light shoots towards her and hits her straight in the chest. She falls back lifeless, no one could survive the killing curse. Unless you were Harry god-damn Potter. He killed my master, my strong, fearless, beautiful master he would pay and so would my worthless cousin Sirius Black.

Many of my fellow death eaters believed that Sirius received his reward for turning down the Dark Lord but I didn't believe that Azkaban is enough of a revenge on Sirius so I took matters into my own hands.

I hear the little girls cries she was bending over her mother shouting, "Mummy, wake up!" shaking her shoulder, "Mummmmmyyyyyyy why aren't you waking up?"

I raise my wand once more pointing at the girl, I didn't feel remorse or regret about killing her mother or about what I was going to put my "niece" through. No...I was the Dark Lord's servant and even he had suppressed interest in this little girl. So I would wait his return.

"Crucio." I cackle evilly.

The high-pitched scream of the little girl, writhing on the floor in agony. Her hair was changing colour from colour from colour, her eye pupils for switching at the same rapid beat. Her tiny hands with her tiny fingernails were digging into the floor.

_The Daily Prophet Article, a day later..._

_A five year old girl Billy Andromeda Marlene Black, the daughter of Sirius Black the estranged son of the House of Blacks and now a prisoner in Azkaban and the daughter of Marlene McKinnon murdered has been taken from her house in London yesterday night. Four years have passed since the night of You-Know-Who's and we haven't seen any activity of the 'Death Eaters' since. However, Ministry of Magic auror's found last night the Dark Mark was displayed over the McKinnons house. The only person found dead was Marlene McKinnon however, her five year old daughter Billy was not found amongst the rubble it is believed that she has been taken by the death eater if any one has heard anything please contact the Ministry of Magic straight away._


	2. Chapter 2: 10 years later

Chapter 2: 10 years later. 

I bang my fists weakly against the oak doors, my eyes drooping weakly.

"I need to come in." I whisper weakly, "Please someone here me, I need these damn doors open."

Then a thought comes to me slowly, I pull my wand out of my pocket. The wand I hated because of what it was made out of, how much pain it brought me.

I tap on the large oak door twice ready to utter the spell but the doors swing open and their standing there was a long haired man, favouring of his legs, his mouth in a firm line.

"Who are you?" He sneers.

"I need..." I breathe hard, "I need to speak to Albus Dumbledore urgently."

"Sorry but what is your purpose, muggle?" He asks.

"I am not a muggle for crying out loud I need to speak to the headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore?" I cry.

He was about to close the door but I raise my wand and I can't believe I am about to utter these words.

"Imperio." A funny feeling runs up my arm and through my body.

I flick my wrist and he leads me into the hallway towards some great brass doors.

"Where does this lead?" I ask him.

"To the Great Hall." He answers immediately with no resistance.

""Is there anybody in there?" I ask.

"It is filled with students eating dinner at the moment." He answers airily.

"Go in there and act as if nothing is wrong, go to Professor Dumbledore and whisper in his ear making sure no one is listening, Billy Andromeda Marlene Black daughter of Sirius Black is waiting in the hall and needs sanctuary." I command.

He immediately pushes the doors open and slides through the doors. I hear whispers follow him as he walks through.

Then I hear the unmistaken shout of the headmaster in surprise, "WHAT?"

I smirk as I hear the pattering of footsteps as the headmaster followed the limping man outside. I had never met Albus Dumbledore before. I had only heard stories. The fiercest wizard who defeated Grindelward and the reason why I had come. The only wizard that Voldermort is supposedly afraid of, where I would be safe even for the smallest amount of time. I had never seen a picture of Dumbledore so I was surprised when an old man, with a waist length white hair and beard came before me. His bright magnenta robes clashing with his sparkling black wizard's hat.

He looked me up and down from my grungy, mud-soaked combat boots, to my torn carky pants that were covered with old and new blood stains, to my old leather jacket that hung baggily over my skeletal frame and then finally to my face where a jaggered, puckered, ugly scar was present on my right cheek from my cheek bone almost to my chin and a centimetre of two in width. He drew his eyes from my scar to my white blonde hair that hung lifeless against my head to my murky green eyes and I would always remember the first words that the famous Albus Dumbledore said to me,

"Prove it!"

The corners of my mouth tilt up in a smirk, "I am a metamorphorgus, my natural hair and eyes colour is this."

I close my eyes in concentration. I feel naturally sleek, long black ringlets fall down my back and frame my scarred face. I open my eyes then change colour to a grey, that was known to run through the Black family, through my blood.

Dumbledore looks at me calculating and I know he is trying to read my thoughts but I was extremely good at Occulemcy, I had had lots of practice after all.

"As you have said you are a metamorphagus, this," He says indicating to my appearance, "doesn't prove that you are Billy Black."

I smirk again didn't think it would, better bring out the full stops I raise my wand and point it at the hallway behind me. I conjure my happiest memory of breaking out of my prison, my literal prison and I whisper, "Expecto Patronum."

A grim erupts from the tip of my wand and runs happily up and down the hallway and then comes and stands guard beside me. My patronus looks up at my lovingly, "Hello Padfoot!" I murmur smiling. Ever since I had learnt to conjure a patronus when I was 13, Padfoot had been my only friend, my only comfort as it was a link I had with my father that the Death Eaters hadn't cut already.

I lower my wand and Paddy (aka. Padfoot) disappears with a bark , I turn and wink at Dumbledore before transforming into my own animagus form.

On four legs, I turn back to stare at Dumbledore, who I knew was looking at me with amazement. I suppose it isn't everyday you come across a grim who was rapidly changing from blue to pink to green to purple to white and through all possible colours. I look up at him and I knew he believed me, I could see it in his eyes. I knew he would help me after all, Albus Dumbledore was a big softy at his heart.


	3. Chapter 3: Plans

Chapter 3: Plans

I change back into my natural human self and the next thing I know, I was enveloped in strong arms. Dumbledore was hugging me, THE Headmaster of the School I would like to attend, was hugging me and the sad thing was I haven't been hugged in a long time, 10 years to be precise. I hadn't been shown any love for 10 years and for a girl of 15 it was hard but it made me stronger.

Gently I pat Dumbledore on his back and step carefully out of his arms.

"You have to tell me what happened, Billy?" He whispers begging.

"I can't, Professor." I whisper, looking down at my boots, "I will but I can't yet."

"I understand." He says gently, placing his hand on my shoulder, "Shall we floo you to your father and Remus?"

I look up at him and just the thought of seeing my father after so long or even my Godfather I felt the nerves trickling through me, I needed time.

"How long till Christmas holidays?" I ask looking up at him.

"One week." He answers immediately.

"Can I attend Hogwarts till then, Professor?" I murmur nervously, "Then at Christmas break I will go see Daddy and Wolfie and tell the whole order my story as well as Harry and certain people of my choosing."

He looks at me for a second calculating, "Deal."

I look over his shoulder and I catch a glimpse of the old man I had imperiused earlier just standing there awkwardly. Dumbledore sees my look then says quietly, "Undo your imperious curse, I understand entirely why you did it and then we will erase Filch's memory and then enter the great hall where you will be sorted."

"Can't I have a shower first?" I ask tiredly. Stepping towards Filch and raising my wand.

"Obliviate." I murmur, Filch's eyes turn inward slightly and then I see him looking oddly around then looking at me.

"Who are you?" He asks grumply.

Dumbledore steps forward to save me, "This is Billy Anderson, a new student."

The old fool looks from me to Dumbledore then back again I knew it wasn't adding up.

"This way Ms. Anderson." He says winking at me over his shoulder as he walked towards the Great hall doors as I stepping beside him he murmurs to me, "You look too much like Sirius like that Billy. You better change your hair."

I shake my head and my hair straightens and shortens to shoulder length and the colour was a bright blue and my eyes were light blue also. I hear Dumbledore chuckle in amusement before pushing open the doors.


	4. Chapter 4: Sorting

Chapter 4: Sorting

I would never forget that day that I walked into the Great Hall for the very first time. I looked straight towards the teachers table, I saw Serverus Snape sitting there looking at me in utter surprise, Let's just say we had met on one occasion and as I was Sirius Black's daughter that meeting didn't exactly go well. I look quickly over a very stern women and then my eyes stopped on a toad-like woman who staring at me with utter disgust and I couldn't help smirking when I saw the bow on her head and the granny clothes she wore. She looked like a toad and I knew that she was a very nasty toad indeed. It probably wasn't a good idea to get on the bad side of her but I knew I would. I WAS Sirius Black's daughter after all.

I pulled my eyes from Professor. Toad and looked at the numerous number of student staring at me, I could hear murmurs and whispers and I knew they were wondering who is dirty, bony girl was with a scar on her face that was obviously made by Dark Magic. My eyes roam through the tables across the Slytherin table, where I saw many mini death eaters staring at me with narrow eyes, just like their mothers and fathers. I look past the other two tables belonging to Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw who were both giving my calculating looks. My eyes were drawn to the Gryfinndor table as I walked slowly down the centre aisle.

My searching eyes fall on bright green eyes that I recognised. I had two Godfathers, Remus Lupin and Jame Potter, unfortunately my Godfather James Potter was dead. But my eyes landed on Harry Potter his son. He was the same age as me and I knew everything about him, the death eaters hated him especially my Aunt, Bellatrix Black and Voldermort who I had unfortunately met on a number of occasions absolutely hated him and was planning on killing him. Nothing really new there I suppose...

I saw him shake his head, I knew he recognised me but we hadn't seen each other for 14 years, he would know that we had met but not who I was, thankfully. I smile slightly at him, my eyes dart over a girl with bushy brown hair whose eyes showed an intelligence far greater than her age, over a red-headed boy who was staring at my scar gob-smacked. My eyes skidding over them quickly but my eyes were drawn across them where two red-headed handsome twins were sitting.

My eyes were drawn to the one on the left and my feet stop working. I stare into his eyes deeply and I fall into his past.

_Fred Weasley. _I was introduced mentally as within my brain images came forward of two little twin red-haired boys were flying on brooms laughing crazily as another red-headed woman comes out screaming, _"Fred and George Weasley, get down this instant, you are in so much TROUBLE!"_

I pull my eyes from Fred's reluctantly and I feel my heart breaking making that choice. As I hurriedly walked down the aisle towards the teachers table, I didn't look up again. What had just happened? If I had seen a memory of his, what had he seen of mine? I was instantly fearful.

As I climb towards the teachers table, I raise my head and stare Professor Toad in the eyes, I knew instantly that I wouldn't be getting into Hogwarts that easily.

I stand in front of the teachers with my hands on my hips confidently. A very stern looking Professor was sitting in front of me, with her greying hair pulled tightly back into a bun.

"This is Billy Anderson and she is entering 5th Year." Professor Dumbledore introduces me.

"Ah-hem." Professor Toad interrupts, "Excuse me, Professor Dumbledore but how do we know that she is up to the other students?"

I step forward, taking out my wand at my side, "I will answer any question or do any spell that you ask, each from your subject." I smile sweetly.

"Absolutely." She turns to the other teachers indicating for them to go first.

The teachers ask me questions ranging from 1st year to 5th year questions related to their subject, however, when Snape asked me a question related to potions he asked me a complicated question that I knew wasn't taught on the syllabus till NEWT level. Anyhow, I still nailed it.

The stern professor in front of me stands up placing her cup in front of me, "Turn this into a mouse."

I smile transfiguring, I raise my wand muttering the silent spell in my head. The cup changes into a living white mouse the scampers off down the centre aisle towards the doors.

She looks at me smiling, "I am Professor Minerva McGonagal, Ms. Anderson. I would be very happy to have you in my 5th year transfiguration class."

I take a step back surprise, whispering accidently, "Minnie."

She looks at me startled hearing my announcement. It seemed my Godmother, Minnie was a professor at Hogwarts. She stars at me her eyes widening and she looks at Dumbledore behind me.

"Ah-Hem." I turn towards Professor Toad.

"Yes Professor?" I ask politely.

"Conjure a Patronus Charm." She says smiling evilly.

DAMMIT! It was a grim, anyone who knew my father's animagus form would recognise it. I would have to risk it, Professor Toad assumed that I couldn't conjure such a complex spell but she was in for a big surprise. I knew Minnie would instantly knew who I was... I would have to take the risk.

I turn around facing the hall, when I was completing their questions I had forgotten all about the students in the hall. I make sure not to look at the Gryfinndor, I couldn't risk looking into Fred Weasley's eyes again.

"Expecto Patronum." I shot, the grim erupts from my wand and runs down the aisle. I peek a look at the Gryfinndor table, Harry was staring at me wide eyed and I could hear Minnie gasping behind me. As Padfoot came to my side I turn to face Professor Toad she was looking at me, narrow eyed.

"Very well." She mutter reluctantly. I smile at Dumbledore who had sat down on his chair at the teachers table.

Minnie steps forwards with a wizards hat that I recognise as the sorting hat (the death eaters used to go on and on about it, they wanted it set on fire. They believed that the only house worth being in was Slytherin.)

I sit on the stool facing the students, I look out towards them as the hat was placed on my head.

However, before the hat could utter its first word, Minnie bends down and whispers in my ear.

"I hope you aren't as troublesome as your father." I laugh, it comes out like a bark.

"Like father like Daughter." I breathe, smiling.

I knew she was smiling as she walked back to her seat at the teachers table.

_Hmmmm... now what do we have here. _I hear the hat's voice in my head, contemplating what house I would be placed in. _You have gone through many hard times and in the future you will go through more as you are Billy Black. _I smirk as I kick my boots off and sit cross legged on the stool, might as well get comfortable as I knew this would take a long time. I place my elbows on my knees and cradle my head in my hands. _You have used the characteristics of all the houses in each of your endeavours. You are cunning, a mystery, caring, nice, extremely intelligent, dramatically brave and you are probably one of the most courageous students that I had had ever had the pleasure of sitting on. _I laugh at that. _You would benefit Slytherin with your quick-wit and cunning nature, you would fit in perfectly in Hufflepuff being nice and caring to everyone you have ever met, giving everyone a chance, you would lead the Ravenclaw's with your intelligence and logic and you would belong in Gryfindor making friends that you have never had, you would lend your fellow Gryfindor's strength and courage when the times get tough. Billy Black, you are one hard person to place. Your heart is wanting Gryfindor and I have never stopped someone from following their heart, So it better be..._

"GRYFINDOR!" The hat shouts out loud.

Their was an eruption of applause from the Gryfindor table as I pull on my boots and hand the hat back to Minnie who smiles at me winking. I smirk at Professor Toad before striding towards the Gryfindor table. The only problem I had now was trying to find where to sit. I walk up the table and I spot a seat between two red heads.

As I quickly sit down without looking at the people beside me, arms were slung around me. One across my shoulders lazily whilst the other snaked around my waist protectively. I jump startled but also fearful as I look up to the people beside me.

"Dammit!" I murmur under my breath as I look up at Fred's twin who had his arm around my shoulders, I turn my head reluctantly as I look at Fred whose arm was around my waist. I had this tingly feeling spreading throughout my body. He winks at me, and as I look into his eyes I thankfully don't fall back into his past.

"Oi!" I say annoyed, "This body is private property you know."

Fred's twin laughs from beside me taking his arm from around my shoulder, "Good Evening, Love! I am very happy to make your acquaintance, George Weasley."

"Billy." I whisper, looking at him, "Billy Bl-Anderson."

I turn to Fred and I look up at him expectantly. Why wasn't he moving his arm? At my look he squeezes me tightly to his side and winks at me, conspiratorially.

I open my mouth to ask him once again but I was interrupted by Dumbledore, "Now I believe it is time for bed for you all. I will be following shortly but have some things to discuss." He looks meaningly at me, "Goodnight and don't let the bed bugs bite!"

Chairs scrape from under everyone, whilst people started leaving the hall. I look towards the twins who were sitting next to me not moving. I look across the table towards Harry who was sitting there staring at me curiously. The girl with bushy brown hair was looking at me intently also and the guy with the red hair on Harry's other side was staring fixedly on my scar.

"Oi!" I shout over the noise at the red-head, "My face isn't a mangled piece of art so stop your staring."

Fred chuckles beside me but I don't look up at him because I was angry at him for not moving his arm that was still secured around my waist.

"Don't mind Ron." The bushy head girl speaks, "He doesn't have any tact!"

Ron recoils and sends a stare full of daggers towards the bushy head girl who had her hand outstretched over the table in greeting.

"I'm Hermonie." She says, when I take her hand, "Hermonie Granger. That's Ron Weasley, "She points to Ron, "you have met the twins George and Fred." She smirks looking at Fred's arm around my waist, "and this is Harry."

I took notice of her not supplying Harry's last name.

"Hi." I smile tiredly. The adrenaline I had received from getting to Hogwarts was wearing off and I was starting to feel many aches and pains especially in my right leg.

I grimace as I tried to move my leg and I gasp in pain. Fred tightens his hold around my waist seeing my grimace.

"Whats wrong?" He whispers in my ear.

Before I could answer him, a hand was placed on my shoulder. I jump startled, ready to fight anyone who sent a curse my way, I held my wand firmly as I look up into Professor Dumbledore's eyes.

I relax instantly, shaking my head trying to get the images of my enemies out of my head.

"Ms. Anderson I believe you and I have some things to chat about." He says, nodding at the other students surrounding me.

I start to stand and climb over the bench but I fall down weakly, gasping for breath.

Fred jumps up beside me and picks me up into his arms, Harry also comes and stands beside Fred looking at me worried. I also see George, Hermonie, Ron and another red-headed girl, another Weasley most likely, also standing.

"Professor." Fred says hastily already walking towards the door, "Billy needs to get to the infirmary."

Dumbledore walks in step with us and catches my eye and I know he is thinking the same. Why is Fred acting so protective? Had the thing that had happened to us in the Great Hall that significant? All I know is that I felt deliriously happy in Fred's arms walking towards the infirmary and I wouldn't have it any other way.

I let my head rest on Fred's chest and my eyes start to droop tiredly. Next thing I knew I had blacked out, in Fred god-damn Weasley's arms.


	5. Chapter 5: A Confrontation

**Authors Note: Sorry about the delay in this chapter, I was unable to write for a while. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or the storyline of the Order of the Phoenix. **

Chapter 5: A confrontation

My eyes flutter open tiredly, I find myself laying in the infirmary, that Fred had mentioned. I turn my head from left to right trying the find him. But Fred was no where to be seen. My heart cracks wishing I could of woken up with him beside me, holding my hand.

I shake my head annoyed, I had only met him a few hours ago why did it fell that I was missing my other half. Suddenly, my ears tune into the conversation outside of the curtained off area.

"Professor, the girl in there, Billy Anderson?" A woman asks.

"Yes, Madame Pomfrey?" I hear Dumbledore answer.

"Her body on inspection was covered in scars and bruises. The scars were long term and were obviously made by dark magic, I cannot remove them especially the one on her face."

"I understand, Poppy." Dumbledore whispers sadly.

"She has been tortured, obviously. She is completely malnourished and is a bunch of bones and skin. I am surprised she made it here. She is obviously on the run." Poppy Pomfrey, the Hogwarts healer obviously says strained.

"Poppy, it is not our place to make judgements on Billy. However, I believe that Billy will be in obvious danger where ever she is." Dumbledore says quietly.

"Protect her, Albus. Teach her to protect herself. Give her a chance to be a teenager and have friends, relationships and a chance of love. I saw the way Mr. Weasley was looking at her earlier, I had to threaten him to get him to leave her bedside." Madame Pomfery whispers shaking her head.

"I will try and protect her however, she has to let me protect her. I wish to visit her now Madame Pomfery. Please go rest for the night, you have been working far too hard lately." Dumbledore says gently.

I wait silently as I hear Madame Pomfery exit the infirmary then Dumbledore pushes my curtain open and sits on the bed beside me.

"Hello Ms. Anderson. How are you feeling?" Dumbledore asks.

"I'm better." I croak, just realising that I really needed a drink of water.

Dumbledore hands me a drink of water that I gulp down greedily. His blue, coral eyes twinkle in amusement.

I smile slightly, "I'm better than I was." I repeat now with my full voice.

"I suppose 'I'm fine' in your situation would be a bit of an exaggeration." Dumbledore says lightly.

I look up at him and I shake my head trying to get the terrible memories outside of my head.

"Billy, you may be in Hogwarts away from the death eaters for the time being but there are many inside these walls that may wish for you to be er..." Dumbledore goes quite.

"Be punished." I wince.

"Yes. Some are starting to follow Voldermort more than I would like instead of joining or supporting the ..." He stops again.

"Instead of the Order of the Phoenix." I finish quietly.

He looks at me curiously, I decide to beat him to the punch. I push the sleeve of the hospital gown up.

I hear Dumbledore holding his breath, as he stares down at my wrist, "Voldermort wanted to mark me the last time he saw me." I take a breath, "The night before he was going to mark me, I marked myself." I whisper, as I looked down at the blue phoenix that I had etched onto my skin with my wand about 6 months ago. It still tingled and I remember the pain as I laid in my room or cage, I had bit my pillow in agony. I couldn't shout out or someone would of come and stopped me and I had needed to finish.

"Billy." I shake my head getting out of my memory. I look up at Dumbledore who was still looking down at my wrists. "What are those scars?"

I look back down at my wrist across the phoenix were 3 long claw marks. I wince again at the memory.

"Let's just say that the death eaters weren't very accepting of me supporting the Order of the Phoenix rather than their beloved Dark Lord. They forced me into my animagus form," I grimace remembering the day, I wanted to stop talking but it was just pouring out of my mouth, "Then they held my wrist down, the one with the tattoo, they got Greyback and he carved his mark into me. He marked me as his own." I shiver standing abruptly, I needed fresh air.

"Billy, your weak sit back down." Dumbledore says gently.

"I need to get out. I need fresh air." I whisper frantically. I grab a pair of jeans that sat on the chair and tug them on under my hospital robes. Dumbledore coughs awkwardly and turns around facing the curtain.

"You shouldn't be up and about Billy." Dumbledore whispers.

"I need air, Professor." I whisper, as I zip up the jeans. I grab the jumper sitting on my seat, pulling on my boots and I trudge out of the curtains and run out of the infirmary and down the steps towards the hallway.

Images of my past were flashing before my eyes, tears cascaded down my cheeks in terror. I run towards the Great Hall doors and slam into them.

"Open dammit!" I shout, "OPEN!"

I bang my fists on the door.

"Dammit, I am a witch why the hell aren't I bashing this door down." I shout annoyed, I pat my clothes down looking for my wand.

"You are as stupid as my dad said." I turn around jumping in surprise and I was faced with 3 Slytherins that I had seen early in the Great Hall, pointing their wands straight at me.

I shiver knowing that I was in deep shit and I fumble within my pockets looking for my wand, I had always had it on me. However, I had left it back in the infirmary. How had I been so stupid? I knew that their were others in this school who supported Voldermort. Why did I believe that I was safe?

"Crucio!" The blonde boy says, pointing his wand directly at me.

I drop to my knees as the waves of toe-curling pain wash through me. I scrunch my eyes tightly as my head slams face forward on the cold, hard tile-floor and I let out a gut-wrenching, toe-curdling, ear deafening scream.


	6. Chapter 6: A dreamlike state

Chapter 6: A dream-like state

_Fred Weasley POV_

"Fred!" My twin, George shouts, waving a hand impatiently across my face.

"Hmmm?" I ask nonchantly.

"What do you think of the new girl, Billy?" George asks quietly, he knew how I felt, he was after all my twin and best friend.

When Billy's name was mentioned, a wave of pain slices through me. I gasp as I crumple on the ground. George holds me up and I know he is shouting for help.

My eyes glaze over, but instead of blacking out. My consciousness or awareness somehow was transported to the hallway where I could hear this terrible screaming. It pulled on my heart, wrenching it apart. I somehow knew that I needed to save this person from whatever was happening to them….. I should of said whoever was doing this to them.

As I rounded the corner, gliding similar to ghost of the Gryfinndor house Head-less Nick. I see something that shatters my heart, Billy was on the floor shrieking in pain as Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were torturing her with the cruciartus curse.

I shout in horror and pain. I try to punch Malfoy in the gut but my hand seemingly goes through him.

"Fred…. Help….Me!" My head turns to Billy's weak, tortured whimper as she stares at my Spirit? Ghost? Consciousness? All I noticed in that spilt second was the pain, terror and recognistion in her gaze.

I feel a pulling within the centre of my stomach, my eyes blink open and I am staring up into the frightened eyes of George and Harry.

I push past them as I run to the door, grabbing my wand out of my pocket as I run towards where Billy was, where I somehow knew she was?

I hear pounding footsteps behind me and as I cast a brief glance over my shoulder I see George and Harry sprinting after me with their wands in their hands.

I skid drastically around the corner looking for Malfoy. I saw the blonde dick-head of a Slytherin standing with his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle over Billy's writhing body. I felt bile rise up my throat as I saw the blood pooling out of her many wounds, my heart breaking at the view of my girl, Yes! MY Billy, laying there hopeless when I knew if she had her wand she would be a force to be reckoned with.

Harry and George both gasp behind and raise their wands. I aim for Malfoy, "Expelliarmus!"I shout.

Malfoy goes flying into the wall in front of him and his wand flies into my waiting hand. Goyle and Crabbe were both sprawled across the floor, stunned from George and Harry's spells.

I run towards Billy, praying that she hasn't left me... I didn't know what I would do if she was gone. I had only just met her but she was my life now and I knew instantly, even as cliche as it sounds I had fallen in love with her at first sight.

I kneel beside her as Harry and George stand her, the cowering Malfoy waiting for my word. They knew that I was in charge here as this centred solely around my girl!

I touch her cheek softly, reacting instantly to my touch, Billy looks up at me weakly, croaking, "I knew you would come!" Then instantly blacks out.

I hear running footsteps and I look over my shoulder and see, Hermonie, Ron and Ginny running towards us. They take one look at Billy on the ground unconcious and fly into action.

"We need to get her to the infirmary, who know how many times she was cursed." Hermonie whispers leaning down and checking her pulse.

Ron's eyes were blazing with fury he walks around me and stands infront of Malfoy, "What the hell did you do?" He shouts raising his wand.

"I have some questions for him Ron, don't kill him yet." I whisper quietly, as stand up to join the boys standing menancingly over Malfoy. Ginny and Hermonie were both now crouching over Billy, and Hermonie was already conjuring a stretcher for her. I nod thankfully to them before I turn to face Malfoy.

"Why Billy?" I growl, looking down at the cowering Malfoy.

Malfoy instantly looks up at me and straightens his shoulders, "Black deserves everything she got!" He snarls, menancingly.

"Black?" George whispers, confused, looking at me.

"Billy Andromeda Marlene Black, Sirius Blacks daughter." Malfoy spits.

George, Ron and Harry gasp at the name and I just nod my head in confirmation.

"Why does she derserve it?" I growl, my eyes narrowing.

Malfoy looks at me incredulously, "Where do you think she has been for the last 10 years? The death eaters want her back and Voldermort wants her back. Especially now since she tried to kill him!"

I look at Malfoy my eyes wide, frightened. What had Billy gone through for the last 10 years?

"Meowww!" My head whips around and there was Mrs. Norris standing at the corner.

"Oh Shit!" George whispers looking around ready for Flich, "We got to move, Fred."

I didn't move, "He deserves to die because of what he did to Billy." I whisper, my voice hoarse with emotion.

"No!" Harry says, "We are not Voldermort, Fred. Billy wouldn't want you to do that, she would want you by her side."

That got me out of it, my head snaps away from Malfoy, "Go!" I shout at George, Ron and Harry as I hear Filch's slow footsteps.

I crouch down in front of Malfoy and pinch his chin between my two fingers, "If you touch her again, you will die!" I threaten.

"You can't protect her, Weasley. Voldermort wants her just as much as Harry. All Death Eaters have a grudge against her as well and they know where she is. She isn't safe anywhere." Malfoy spits.

"She is safe with me!" I growl, turning away from him, dropping his wand to the floor before stamping down on it.

I hear it break beneath my foot and Malfoy's shout of anger, I sprint off towards the infirmary where Billy was, where my heart was.


	7. Chapter 7:Sleeping Arrangments and Bonds

**Authour's note: Hey Guys! Thanks for the awesome reviews! On some review people have asked about Harry and Billy's relationship, I am trying to get a kind of brother, sister vibe between them with Harry being the over protective brother. I'm trying to get George in on this two, so slowly bringing in all the main characters into this complex mix. Haha... bound to be interesting. Keep up the reviews, it really spurs me on. Thanks heaps.**

**Disclaimer: Its really sad and all but I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters or the storyline they belong to the awesome author J-K Rowling.**

Chapter 7: Sleeping arrangements and Bonds

_Billy POV_

I couldn't get the images out of my head. Bellatrix standing over me with her wand pointing at me, cackling like a maniac, shouting between cackles, "CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO!" A glint to her eyes, that rivalled Voldermorts. The image changed abruptly, Dolohov crouching beside my bound form, a gag muffling my screams and he stabbed me in the thigh. Then the image changed once again and Voldermort was standing over bound body, eyes staring up into those lifeless eyes that boiled hatred and fury within me, he crouched slowly beside me and slide his hand along my bare, scarred thigh, I scream into the gag and I knew my eyes were wide terrified, he laughs... that cold, mirthless, shivering laugh and then –

"BILLY!" Someone shouts shaking my shoulders, my eyes fly open and I scream terrified.

"Billy!" They whisper again hugging me close, to their chest.

I scream again, my arms punching into the person's chest, I kick out with my legs viciously, I slam my head forward and SMACK!

My head makes contact with the other, the arms around me instantly drop and I jump off the bed looking for my wand. Blood dripped into my eyes from where it had smacked into the other.

"Billy, its me!" I hear a male shout... I hear Fred shout? That was Fred's voice. I look up at the intruder and I see Fred clutching his head and looking at me worried.

I gasp and sink to the ground weak, the adrenaline had left me quickly and I felt the aches and pains of the torture I had received. Not to mention, now a blinding headache.

Fred races to me and picks me up easily from the floor before sitting down on the bed with me in his lap. He fishes his wand out of his pocket and taps my head gently and my headache quickly cleared. He does the same to himself.

"Sorry Fred." I whimper, against his chest, "I thought it was someone else!"

His arms tighten around me and he places his forehead on the top of my head, "It's fine, Babe!"

We fall into a comfortable silence, Fred lays back on the bed with me in his arms, I comfortably lay my head on his chest.

"You were reliving some of your memories weren't you, Billy?" Fred whispers suddenly, after what felt like hours of silence.

I raise my chin to look into Fred's face, he was looking down at me, concerned. He bends down and kisses me lightly on the forehead, encouraging me to trust him.

I lean into him and a tear leaks down my cheek, I nod waiting for the images to invade my mind once again. But sitting here in Fred Weasley's arms, my mind was clear of any memories that usually entered my mind whenever, I let my walls down and showed my vulnerability.

Fred wipes the tear away with his thumb, "Does it happen often?" He whispers, staring into my eyes.

Another tear spills out of my eyes and more follow as I look up at Fred and whisper, "Whenever I am asleep or too weak to hold my walls up, they push their way through."

Fred's arms tighten around me and he growls softly in the back of his throat.

"Fred." I whisper, gently pushing the hair out of his eyes. His eyes were clouded over and I knew he was mad, very mad.

"Fred." I shout, wanting his attention desperately.

He jumps and his hand instantly goes to his wand, I place my hand on top of his stopping his movements.

He looks at me, from under his eyelashes and I see his gorgeous eyes looking at me.

"I won't pretend that I don't have these memories, and I won't pretend that I haven't gone through hell many times in the past 10 years but Fred..." I snuggle closer in his arms, "when I'm in your arms nothing bothers me."

His arms tighten around me, "Good! Because you're not leaving my arms...EVER!" He jokes.

I giggle and I look up into his now smiling face. His eyes twinkle down at me and he traces his thumb along the scar on my cheek, I lean into his hand.

I hear a cough behind us and my head whips towards the end of my bed where George stood with Harry, Ron, Hermonie and another red-headed girl stood smiling at us.

"Sorry to interrupt!" George says seriously but I could tell he was quite happy to catch his twin in the act.

"Geez George you have the best timing." Fred groans from behind me.

I look towards the red-headed girl, "Sorry, I don't believe we have been introduced?"

She walks forwards and outstretches her hand to mine, "Ginny Weasley."

I look up at Fred who was shaking his head at George over the top of my head, I take Ginny's outstretched hand and shake it, "Billy. Billy Anderson."

Ginny's eyes widen and I hear Ron cough and splutter, murmuring, "Liar!" under his breath. I look up at Fred again now confused, he was looking at me shaking his head, "We all know your last name isn't Anderson, Miss Billy Black."

I smirk embarrassed, Fred just chuckles and pulls me closer to his chest. I see Ginny smile at his gesture, it seemed she approved me. Thankfully...

"It seems the cat is now out of the bag, Miss Black." Professor Dumbledore says startling us all from the infirmary doors.

"Have you told Sirius yet?" Harry asks Dumbledore, I can see anger behind his gaze but it was there a fleeting moment and then gone.

"No..." Dumbledore starts but Harry cuts him off.

"Sirius has a right to know that his daughter is alive, so does Remus...Dammit!" Harry yells at him.

I jump off his bed and place my hand on his shoulder, making him turn and look at me. I couldn't believe the fury I was seeing in his bright green eyes that were ringed by red. It seemed Voldermort was watching this reaction through Harry.

"Harry, sorry but I have to do this!" I whisper before pushing my mind into his conscious.

I could feel him fighting me as I entered, _Trust me, Harry_, I whisper into his mind.

_Billy Black, how nice it is to see you again_ Voldermort's voice sounds throughout his consciousness.

_Get out, Riddle_ I snarl, pushing against his consciousness.

_You can't stay safe, Billy. I know where you are... it won't be long till you see me again. _His consciousness vanishes out of Harry's mind as soon as he said those terrifying words.

I pull my consciousness out of Harry's slowly, he gasps in front of me and stumbles weakly.

I put my arm under his shoulders and walk him to the bed that Fred was still sitting on stunned, looking from Harry to myself.

"Sit here for a few minutes, Harry. The dizziness should go away." I whisper, sitting beside him.

I breathe slowly, in and out, trying to catch my breath. I place a comforting hand on his shoulder as I look up at Dumbledore who nodded at me in encouragement.

"It was my choice not to let Daddy or Wolfie know." I whisper, frightened. Harry raises his head and look at me. I continue, scared, "I know when I see them that I am going to have to relive the past 10 years and I'm so scared that Dad will look at me and not see his little girl anymore but see someone he doesn't recognise at all."

I look down at my twisted hands, "What I'm frightened of the most is putting him in danger. When he knows I'm alive he will want to protect me with all he has, even his life but no one can protect me." I hear Fred whisper under his breath, "I will" before I continue, "I'm putting you all in danger, by just being here," I peek a look over my shoulder at Fred, "Whoever I love will be in danger." I look at Harry once again, "He wants me just as much as he wants you Harry and I have no clue why."

Harry looks at me in understanding before I look up at Dumbledore who was looking at me with sympathy, I take a deep breath, "I don't care anymore about my life." Fred gasps behind me, "I have wanted to die for sometime now but I will go down fighting." I feel Fred's eyes on the back on my head.

"I will talk to everyone and the order next week in the Christmas Holidays. I will relive my memories so you and everyone can understand that I do not want this life for anyone. But until then I would really like some peace and quiet." I whisper, as Fred's arms encase me. The images that had started to appear instantly vanish and I lean back into his chest, sighing contently.

"Very well, Miss Black." Dumbledore whispers, smiling at me. "However, I would like to talk to you and about something very important."

"Oh Yes! What would that be?" George says smirking, Ginny smacks him on the back of the head.

"He doesn't mean you." She mutters, shaking her head, mouthing to me 'Boys'.

I snort amused before I open my mouth to ask Dumbledore what he was talking about but Fred beats me to it, "And what would that be?" He asks rudely, I elbow him in the chest, "Sir." He adds on as an afterthought. I hear George and Ron snicker and one whispers, "Whipped."

"Sleeping arrangements!" Dumbledore says, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Sleeping arrangements?" George asks confused, "Fred and I share a dorm with Lee and wouldn't Billy join Hermonie and Gin?"

Dumbledore nods his head slowly, "There are other circumstances that must be taken into account. For example, if we were to separate these two," He indicates Fred and I, "Billy wouldn't get one ounce of sleep, which I believe she needs."

"I need to be near her to keep the memories at bay." Fred says confidently, pulling me into his lap.

"I don't want to cause any trouble." I whisper, looking up at Dumbledore.

"Professor," Hermonie starts, "What about a dream-less sleep potion?"

"They don't work." I murmur quietly, curling into a ball in Fred's lap.

"The only option I see possibly working is if we move Billy into your dorm with George and Lee." Dumbledore says confidently.

George looks at Fred over my head and smirks, damn! I am so going to be pranked every few seconds if I live with the guys.

"Give me one night." I say confidently, uncurling myself from Fred's lap, Fred grumbles behind me.

Dumbledore looks at me puzzled, "Give me one night in the girl's dorm. Let me see if I can fight them off." I say again confidently.

"Billy, are you sure about this? Most likely you won't be able to fight them off especially since your walls will be down." Fred murmurs from behind me.

I turn to face him, "You can't protect me from everything, Fred." He looks at me his eyes wide.

"I can sure try." He says pushing some hair out of my eyes. I shake my head sadly, we would have to talk about this later.

"Give me a chance to see if I can do this, if not I will be joining you guys in your stinky dorm." I smile slightly.

"Fine but there a few conditions." Fred says looking at me intently.

"Fire away!"

"You can't put a silencing charm around your bed." I start to argue but he shakes his head, indicating for me to stop. "This is so the girls can come get me if you're in trouble." He says looking up at Hermonie and Ginny who nod their heads in agreement.

"If I am called up to your room or that I come to your room knowing that you have had a bad night, you move in to our dorm. Agreed?" Fred says, placing his fingers gently under my chin so that he lifted my head to look into his gorgeous eyes, I melt instantly, butterflies whizzing around me stomach.

"Agreed." I whisper quietly, not breaking his gaze.

"Sorry to break this moment," George interrupts again, Fred turns to glare at his twin who just winks at me conspiratorially, "But how would you know?"

I stiffen in Fred's arms but Harry perks up, "Yeah, how did you know where Billy was before?"

I open my mouth to say I have no clue but Dumbledore interrupts me, "I believe that Miss. Black and Mr. Weasley," He indicates to Fred so George doesn't interrupt again, his eyes shining in obvious amusement, "have some sort of bond."

I raise my eyebrows in recognition and then instantly cringe remembering that terrifying hour of my life.

"Bond?" Fred whispers confused, missing my grimace.

I look up at George who was staring at me wide-eyed and Hermonie who was looking at me calculating they had obviously seen my reaction.

"I believe that some bond has formed between the two of you, the results of this bond I cannot tell. However, I believe that you are extremely attuned to the others feelings, thoughts and more." Dumbledore says raising his eyebrow at me, "Did Voldermort ever talk to you about bonds, Billy?"

I take a deep breath, "He didn't exactly talk to me about bonds, Professor." I grimance, "He tried to create one."

"What do you mean, Billy?" Fred murmurs, concerned.

"He tried to create a bond between myself and him." I shiver uncontrollably.

Everyone stares at me wide-eyed even Dumbledore. He must understand the pain that I would have had to go through for that bond to be formed.

"Tried?" Ginny chokes out, thankfully catching on to my words.

"He tried, he failed. He created a bond alright." I look up at Fred, "He just didn't know that I was countering his spell in my head, twisting the bond forming causing it to bond me to my soul mate rather than old Voldy."

"I'm your soul mate?" Fred smiles widely, obviously liking the idea.

"I think so." I murmur quietly.

Dumbledore rudely interrupts us, "Billy, what does the bond entail?"

"I..." I think back to that night and I immediately gasp and cringe in pain, "I can't remember." I whisper quietly.

"Try and remember for when you speak to your Dad and Remus they will want to know everything, I believe that Molly and Arthur would also like to know." He says nodding his head, before changing the subject, "I believe it is time for all of you to get to bed, Billy, Minerva has placed some essentials and clothes in your dorm with Hermonie and Ginny, however, they can easily be moved to Mr. Weasley, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Jordan's dorm?"

"That won't be necessary as I plan to get through this night." I say determined.

"Professor McGonagall has been informed on the circumstances and Mr. Jordan has been informed about his new dorm mate," I open my mouth to say that won't be necessary, "Just in case."

I nod my head before grabbing my wand on the infrimary bed's beside table, "I think I have already spent enough time in the infirmary to last me the year."

I grab Gin's and Hermonie's hands before pulling them through the doors but I hear Fred's lingering voice, "I hope you don't intend to return to soon."

I snort, I know very lady-like of me before turning to the girls, "So which way to Gryfindoor where the hottest witches inhabit?"

They smile and laugh before tugging me down the corridor. I smile wildly knowing it was the start of a close friendship.


	8. Chapter 8: An intervention

Chapter 8: An intervention

_Fred POV_

"Fred!" Someone shouts, I keep shouting.

"Fred." They scream, shaking my shoulders.

My eyes fly open and I stare into my twins face, looking down at me in horror.

"Fred, what is it?" He asks and I see Lee looking equally concerned over Georges shoulder.

I was already moving, jumping out of bed, grabbing my wand and grabbing George's arm, pulling him down the dorm steps so that we stood at the girls dorm steps. It would turn into a sleep as soon as I stepped on it.

"Fred, what the hell is going on?" George says frightened.

They was a piercing scream from upstairs in the girls dorm. I could hear someone running down the stairs.

"George, I need you to levitate me up." I shout as Ginny comes running down the stairs she stares at me before starting back up the stairs shouting over her shoulder,

"It's Billy!"

George doesn't think twice he points his wand at me, "Wingardium Leviosa."

I feel a weird feeling come over me as I was levitates up the stairs, dropping me at the top. I turn to George raising my wand quickly, "Wingardium Leviosa."

He floats towards me and as soon as he hits the ground I was opening the door to the girls dorm and running straight to Billy's bed where she was writhing and screaming, blood curdiling screams. Hermonie was on top of her trying to hold her arms down whilst the other girls in the room, Lavendar Brown and Parvati Patil were staring wide eyed from their beds. Ginny had gone to help Hermonie once again and girls were starting to appear from other dorms.

I race to Billy, pulling Hermonie and Ginny gently off her before pulling her into my arms she instantly relaxes and her eyes flutter open weakly, looking up at me staring down at her concerned.

"Bugger." She murmurs weakly.

I look down at her confused, "What?" I murmur, leaning and planting my lips on her forehead.

"Bugger, it looks like I will be moving in with you guys." She continues, smiling slightly.

I shake my head at her before I stand up with her slight frame cradled in my arms. I walk towards the door and over my shoulder I look at Hermonie and Ginny.

"Thanks Girls." I say smiling tiredly.

They nod in acknowledgments before looking at Billy in my arms who had gone back to sleep already.

"Will she be alright?" Hermonie asks quietly.

"She will be fine with me." I whisper before walking out the door.


	9. Chapter 9: An unexpected friend

Chapter 9: An unexpected friend

_Billy POV_

The light shining into the room, eventually pulls me out of my unconscious state, unfortunately as it was the first night in 10 years I had slept peacefully. I smile to myself happily as I yawn loudly and stretch my arms to the side.

However, half-way through my stretch my arm comes into contact with something hard, a lump beside me.

"Ow!" The lump murmurs tiredly.

I open my eyes slowly, and turn to the person beside me, I felt the weight of an arm across my waist as it tightens.

I see the flash of red hair and the eyes of Fred Weasley and smile widely, "Morning." I whisper quietly, the night events quickly becoming apparent in my mind.

"How did you sleep?" He asks quietly, pulling me tighter against him, I didn't complain as butterflies erupted in my stomach.

"The best I've slept in 10 years." I smile, snuggling against him.

He chuckles but then I feel him tense slightly, I knew before it started that I would be getting a lecture, "Now Billy was that really necessary." He starts seriously.

I turn around so that my elbows were planted comfortably on his chest, holding my chin, cradled in my hands, my eyes looking down at Fred's face taking in all his amazing and breath taking features. He wraps his arm tighter around my waist, whilst reaching up with his other hand and stroking my cheek fondly.

"I believe it was actually." I murmur, smiling slightly.

"Billy, you knew already. We knew!" He growls underneath me.

"Hear me out, Fred." I say, my tone determined. I continue, after a take a deep breath, "I needed to know whether I could do it. Whether I could ever sleep without someone there..." I look at him, "Without you there."

"Why do you need to know that, Babe?" He asks quietly, drawing circles on my cheek with his thumb, "I'll always be here."

I smile slightly, relishing in his touch. I release my breath, irritated slightly by his questions but mostly I felt comforted by his obvious protective and loving nature, that I was starting to love.

"What if I'm not?" I whisper, turning my head to the side and kissing his palm lightly.

He tenses under me and his eyes narrow, "What do you mean, Billy?" He growls, frustrated.

I open my mouth to answer but George interrupts us, "Geez... why don't you lovebirds just shut it?" He moans tiredly from across the room.

"Please, some of us want to get some sleep." Lee Jordan perks up as well from a bed towards the window.

I lean over Fred to look at his bedside table, "Dammit!" I shriek, looking at the clock that red 7:30am.

"SHUT-UP!" George roars.

I jump off Fred and race towards their bathroom, shouting over my shoulder to the three dishevelled boys, "Shot Gun shower first."

Fred chuckles and shouts, "How about we save water and share one?" He winks at me.

"In your dreams mister." I shout closing the door.

I hear Lee laugh and say, "Man, you got rejected."

I laugh to myself before stripping down and jumping into the warm shower. I raise my head to the warm water rushing down my body, my hair changing easily back to its natural black sleek ringlet's. I close my eyes, sighing contently.

I quickly wash my body, not wanting to look at the horrible scars that covered my skin. I didn't want to look knowing that memorises would once again rise.

I quickly dry my hair, with my wand quickly. Letting my natural curls cascade down my back and my grey stormy eyes stare back at me in the mirror. I quickly pull my robes on before walking out the door and placing my wand into my pocket...just in case.

Arms wrap around my waist and pull me onto a lap, I laugh expecting Fred but I look up and see George Weasley looking down at me, smiling a wide smile.

"George, why am I on your lap?" I ask slyly.

His smile widens, "Because I want you to know who the most handsome twin out of myself and Fred."

"Hmmm... that is a hard question." I smile coyly.

I feel arms scoop me up from George's lap, I look up at Lee looking down at me, "Actually out of the three of us I am the most handsome."

I laugh, enjoying the banter. The door of the dorm opens and Fred steps through, he looks from me to Lee and then back again his eyes staring at Lee's arms around me. I see his fists clench in anger.

A blush spreads across my face as Lee places my feet carefully down. I look up at Lee's face and giggle uncontrollably. He looked scared as he looks at Fred's fists clenched.

I look at George who was looking wide eyed from Lee to Fred, he seemed to think that Fred would do something. I didn't think Fred would do something but as I look at Fred, I had to think that maybe George knew his twin better than I did when it came to his actions or me!

I walk slowly up to Fred, grabbing his fist in my hand and forcing him to intertwine his fingers with mine.

He looks down at me, "Fred, we were just joking around. I know you're the most handsome out of the lot of them."

He smirks and twirls me around so that he was holding my back to his chest, he tightens his hold of me as he kisses my cheek and looks up at the boys.

"See boys, what have I been saying all year, even Billy agrees," He tightens his hold, "I am the most handsome."

George scoffs at Fred, "You keep thinking that Fred." George smiles gratefully at me and Lee also winks at me in thanks.

I shake my head, rolling my eyes at them, "C'mon boys, I'm hungry."

Fred laughs as I extract myself out of his hold and walk towards the door, looking over my shoulder at the boys.

"Billy your forgetting one important detail." George laughs walking past me.

"And what is that?" I ask, curtly.

Fred walks towards me, taking one of my curls into his hand and tugging affectionately.

He moves his lips to my ears and breathes against my skin, "You look a bit too much like your Dad."

I shiver and concentrate on my hair and eyes colour, it changes to a bright red with yellow streaks through it and my eyes change to a bright gold.

I smile up at him as he laughs at my appearance, "I think I'm really getting into the spirit of being a Gryffindor." I laugh as he wraps an arm around my waist before I pull him out of the door as his booming laugh fills the corridor.

We walk down the stairs into the door with Fred still laughing at my lion inspired hair and eyes. Harry, Hermonie, Ron, Ginny and George were sitting in the dorm room with another boy who looked quite familiar, their heads swivel to Fred and I as we make our appearance known in the dorm room. Ron, Ginny and George scoff at my hair and eyes as Hermonie shakes her head. Harry walks forward and gives me a tentative hug, whispering in my ear, "Hermonie and Ginny told me what happened last night, what were you thinking?" I could tell he was angry.

"I've already had this conversation with Fred, Harry and both of you need to understand that I needed to do it." Fred chuckles, obviously pleased by Harry's protectiveness of me, "Fred you can explain my reasons to Harry whilst I introduce myself to your friend."

I walk away from the both of them and extend my hand towards the boy, "Hi, I'm Billy, Billy Anderson."

Ginny scoffs from behind me and I give her a death stare over my shoulder, telling her this wasn't the time.

The boy grabs my hand and shakes it vigorously, "Neville Longbottom, Billy. Its nice to meet you." He says nervously.

I smile nervously and I now know why I find that name familiar. Before I was taken my mother was quite close to Alice and Frank Longbottom, and nearly once a week I would play with their son, Neville Longbottom. I feel tears start to form in my eyes as I remember that fateful day when Bellatrix had told me in my cage that she was going after the Longbottom's in order to follow her master's orders. I shiver as I remember crying that day, all day for my dear friend Neville. I was only 6 years old... I wished that I could have taken his pain away. I feel guilt as I look at Neville as I remember vividly, Dolohov coming into the room torturing me endlessly and I only heard the words, "Bella in Azkaban."

I feel tears fall down my face, as I remember the smile that broke on my face as I heard those words as he continued to torture me, but I didn't scream knowing that my biggest tormentor Bellatrix was away, suffering with the dementors. I shiver as I remember hearing that the Longbottom's were still alive, my smile didn't falter when Dolohov had shouted that Alice and Frank were in St. Mungo's and would be for the rest of their life. I remember feeling envy for Neville as he still had his parents.

Neville looks at me weirdly, "Are you alright, Billy?" He asks kindly. I hear Fred's chatter stop as I hear his quick footsteps coming towards me.

I launch myself at Neville, hugging him tightly and sobbing my heart out. He pats my back awkwardly as I continue to sob.

"Man she doesn't cry when she's hurt but she cries when she sees Neville. She sure is a weirdo, Fred." I hear Ron murmur to Fred who I could feel his presence behind me.

"Oh shit!" I murmur, my sobs stopping and I extract myself out of Neville's arms, "I'm sorry Neville."

I feel arms wrap around my waist and I lean back into Fred's chest he whispers into my ear, "You better explain that to me later."

I nod my head sadly, and smile just as sadly to Neville. He was looking at me critically and I grimace under his gaze, I made sure my hair was still red and yellow and gasp as I feel and see my black cascades. I quickly close my eyes and my hair changes to a bright blue and I feel my eyes change to a bright blue also.

Neville gasps shocked, "You're a metamorphagus?"

"Mmm." I murmur, cursing myself as I knew that Neville would know that I was a metaphargus.

"You seem familiar, Billy." Neville whispers, staring at me, "What did you say your last name was again?"

Fred gasps behind me and tightens his hold of me around my waist, I cough nervously, looking into Neville's eyes, my youngest and first friend, I swallow loudly, "Anderson. My last name is Anderson."

Neville looks at me critically and smiles slightly, shaking his head, "You could never lie to me, Billy. Even after 10 years has past I can still tell that your lying to me."

I laugh shaking my head he leans forwards making sure no one overheard him, "It's good to see you again, Billy. My long time friend, Billy Black."

I laugh loudly as I jump Neville again this time him hugging me tightly to him whispering, "I've missed you."

I laugh loudly, my smile wide as I hug my friend tightly.

"Man Billy. I can't breathe." Neville laughs. I pull back and lean towards Fred who takes me willingly into his arms.

Neville looks angrily at the arms before crossing his arms and staring at Fred. "Fred, I've always liked you. You have always been decent to me and you are one of my closest friends. But..." He growls, "if you hurt, Billy. I will kill you. She has gone through enough."

"Oh Jesus." I murmur shaking my head in anger.

Fred swallows loudly obviously frightened, never having seen this side of Neville before, "I will never hurt her, Neville. She means so much to me, too much."

I growl annoyed, stepping out of Fred's arms, I point between them angered, "Jesus. You are both out of line. Firstly, you Neville," I turn to Neville, "I am 16 years old and I can make my own choices. If I get hurt it is my god damn choice. For Merlin's sake, you haven't seen me in 10 years Neville. I have been through too much not to be able to handle myself." I turn to Fred, "And you Fredrick Weasley, we only met yesterday and what now you're in love with me..."

George interrupts my rant, "Has Freddie said he loves you...awww so sweet."

"Don't get me started on you George, your almost as bad." I turn back to Fred who was staring at me astonished, "Also, I am not your girlfriend." I hear Fred murmur quietly, "yet", I smile slightly, "At the moment I have too much on my plate for this crap from both of you. So I am going to make myself clear, I make my own decisions and I don't need the two of you babying me. Got it?"

I look from one to the other both were quaking in their shoes, they both murmur a strained "yes" before I walk towards the common room door, grabbing both Ginny and Hermonie's hands and tugging them out the door.


	10. Chapter 10: DADA

Chapter 10: DADA

My first day was going as well as I could hope, I was getting quite a few stares in the hallway and classes, most staring at my scar on my cheek. I had a sense of pride when we were in transfiguration with Minnie gave Malfoy a detention for being careless as he couldn't practice his spells because his wand had 'mysteriously' gone missing. I had laughed out right and Malfoy had given me a glare, I knew that I had better watch my back. I would have to thank Fred later for breaking his wand...unfortunately, I believe Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy had all gotten away before Filch could catch them. That was a bummer! Potions was another story altogether...Snape hated me with a passion. It was quite obvious that he knew exactly who I was... thankfully, I didn't receive a detention from him on my very first lesson. That was Harry who had received the detention... he had gone off completely at Snape. I could tell something was wrong with my god-cousin. He was so tense and fidgety. I knew that Hermonie and Ron could see it to. Thankfully, in my break Hermonie had filled me in on what happened last year at the triwizard tournament. I tried to act surprised but I knew all the details about that night. When Voldermort had come to see me when he returned he had given me a complete run through of the events, even pushing me into the memory. It was completely terrifying seeing my god-cousin in that amount of pain. I had also made a new friend, Luna Lovegood, many called her loony but I just believe that she has a different outlook on the world compared to others. She was in Ginny's year however, she was in Ravenclaw.

My first day was going pretty well, I would say compared to Fred's. He had received a detention from Snape when he had potions as Harry had told him that Snape was out to get me. I whacked Fred over the head when George told me that he had purposely blown up his potion when Snape was next to him. I didn't talk to Harry and Fred for the rest of lunch because I was that annoyed.

Unfortunately, my first day wasn't meant to end well. Since I had Defence against the Dark Arts last with the Slytherin's. I don't understand why they put the Gryffindor and Slytherin's together in so many classes...did they want us to kill each other.

I walk into DADA and groan as I see the toad sitting up at the teachers table. She was sitting on what looked like a throne, I stifle a groan as I see her eyes sort out my own. She glares at me obviously annoyed and I return the glare with one of my own and she smiles sickly sweet.

I go to put my books down on the table beside Hermonie as Ron and Harry had already bagsed the one behind us in the last row.

"Hem-Hem." I look up, not trying to hide my annoyance.

"Miss Anderson." She draws out the Anderson obviously believing that it wasn't my last name.

"Yes?" I ask standing up, so that I looked down at her, even I was considered short and I was still taller than her.

"Yes Professor!" She corrects angrily, and her eyes flash dangerously.

"What?" I ask rudely.

Hermonie groans from behind me and I hear Harry and Ron's scrap of chairs as they stand.

"Detention Miss Anderson, my office tonight at 7 o'clock. You should really learn to be polite to teachers or it will get you into trouble." She says sweetly. I knew that she had wanted to give me a detention as soon as she walked up.

"Is there anything else you would like to say to me, Misss?" I drawl, unaffected by the detention.

"Your seat is up the front." She says sweetly, turning around and pointing at the chair beside the one and only Draco Malfoy.

I stiffen and swear mentally, "Yes Miss. Of course Miss. Anything you say Miss." I sneer sarcastically, grabbing my books off the table, giving Hermonie, Ron and Harry a shrug, saying 'what can you do', I push past Professor Toad and saunter towards Malfoy. I slam my books down on the table, making him jump. I smile slyly and say, "Is the wee little ferret scared? Oh Boo Hoo!"

He growls at me and stands up in his chair and I thank Ron mentally for telling me about Mad-Eye's ways of punishing students, "I'm not that one who should be scared." He threatens.

I whip my wand out of my pocket and point it at Malfoy, "Actually, Ferret." I snarl menacingly, "I think you should be as you see, I have a wand and you, unfortunately, don't."

"Expelliarmus." I hear a sweet voice shout.

I turn around, towards Professor Toad, and shout, "Protego." My shield erupts in front of me and slams the toad into the opposite wall.

"Shit." I murmur, as I see Professor Toad slide down the wall.

She looks at me murderously, now everyone knows how Kane Toads are deadly well this Kane toad looked absolutely murderous.

"Miss Anderson, assaulting now just a teacher but also a student, I believe you should come to my office straight away for your detention." I grimace, as she stands shakily up, announcing my fate where I would be killed...kidding, if she tried I'd get her back.

"Miss, it's not my fault that you couldn't catch me off guard, maybe I should teach this class from now on." I hear many intakes of breath and the Toad strides towards me, pointing her wand at my chest, she shouts, "Class dismissed." Many hastily ran out of the class room, their books forgotten but I see Harry, Ron, Hermonie and Neville still standing there not moving.

"Get out." Professor Toad seethes angrily.

"Go!" I murmur, looking at Harry. I could tell that he didn't want to. That he wouldn't leave my side. I look at Hermonie and Ron pleadingly, Ron grabs Harry and yanks him forcefully through the door whilst Hermonie grabbed Neville and pulled him through the door. I sigh gratefully as the large oak doors close with a bang.

I quickly raise my wand and utter the locking incantation in my head and I sigh again as the lock clicks into place. I turn back to Umbridge, my hand tightly holding my wand.

She looks at me calculating, "Tut-Tut. What have we got here?" She says shaking her head, holding her hand out in a give me gesture.

I growl angered, she didn't really think that I would give her my wand.

"Miss Anderson." She says angrily, "If you do not give me your wand. You will be expelled."

"Excuse me interrupting Professor Umbridge." I turn towards the door, where Dumbledore stood with Minnie beside him. Minnie was fuming and she was looking straight at me, I grimace knowing that I was about to get a talking to.

"Professor Dumbledore, what are you doing here?" Umbridge asks bristly visibly. I smirk evilly at her and her eyes narrow into slits.

"I was just wandering along the halls when I saw many students running towards their common's. I merely came to investigate." Dumbledore says simply, I knew that someone must have gone to Minnie and she would of gone to Dumbledore. I roll my eyes at him at his obvious lie, his gaze turn to me and I grimace seeing the barely suppressed anger behind his gaze.

"Well, Miss Anderson was just about to take her detention." The Toad says snidely her arm finding a tight grip on my arm. I shiver remembering the many times that I had been touched like this, like I was owned by them. My anger was boiling through my veins and I growl quietly.

"Actually, Professor. I am needing to see Billy at once on an urgent matter." Dumbledore says walking forward, "She will meet you at your office at 7 o'clock tonight after dinner to complete her detention."

I feel the grip on my arm start to bruise and I growl loudly, my inner dog coming out.

"Professor Dumbledore, you understand that you are walking on a thin line with the ministry at this moment." Umbridge threatens.

I resist the urge to shake my head, is she that stupid that she would threaten one of the greatest wizards of his time, the only one Voldermort was afraid of.

"Professor Umbridge, as I am still Headmaster of Hogwarts, I have the authority to dismiss detention's and..." Dumbledore looks angrily at Professor Umbridge, "Torture."

The Toad's arm slackens around my arm and I step quickly away from her clutching my wand.

"Thankyou Professor, Billy will see you later tonight for her detention and I will see you at dinner. I hope you have a good evening." Professor Dumbledore says, turning around and beckoning me to walk with him as I walk through the doors I hear Umbridge's quiet threat, "You better watch out, Anderson."

I stiffen and I see Minnie stiffen beside me, I walk slowly beside Dumbledore whose fists were clenched tightly and I could feel the tension rolling off him. As Dumbledore leads me to his office, I knew I was about to get a rant.


	11. Chapter 11: Dumbledore's request

Chapter 11: Dumbledore's request

I step into Dumbledore's office and instantly make my way over to Dumbledore's phoenix, Forks. I stroke her lovely feathers and I close my eyes calming marginally. I do this a few more times before turning to Dumbledore and Minnie.

"Who told you?" I ask calmly.

Minnie bristle's and I could tell that she was not calm at all, Dumbledore answers just as calmly, "Neville came and found Professor McGonagall who instantly alerted me."

I nod my head in understanding, trust Neville to run to my Godmother. .

"Why Billy?" Minnie asks quietly.

"Minnie-" I start but she shuts me up.

"DON'T YOU MINNIE ME, BILLY ANDROMEDA MARLENE BLACK." She shouts angrily, "I THOUGHT YOU WOULD KNOW TO SAY OUT OF THE MINISTRIES FIRING RANGE...BUT NO! YOUR JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER."

I bristle angrily, "DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK ABOUT MY FATHER LIKE THAT MINERVA, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT. I AM PROUD TO BE MY FATHER'S DAUGHTER AND WILL BE PROUD OF IT FOREVER."

"Actually, Minerva, I agree with young Billy here. Not to sound offensive of poor Professor Umbridge but it was time we had someone blast her against a wall." Dumbledore says matter-factly, "Lemon drop?" He asks nicely, offering me a bag of lemon drops.

I scoff and shake my head in amusement. Minnie chuckles the tension leaving her, she quickly comes and hugs me, whispering, "Next time. Try not to throw the toad at the wall or at least make sure she is unconscious the next time." I laugh outright, hugging my Godmother back.

"Now, Billy. I do have something to talk to you about." Professor Dumbledore says seriously. I sit in the chair opposite him, at his desk and Minnie sits down next to me.

"Shoot." I murmur.

"I will be having private lessons with you once every second day." Dumbledore says seriously, leaning forward propping his head in his hand, his eyes clear no sign of amusement.

"Why?" I ask quietly.

"I will be teaching you to duel." He says quietly, I swallow audibly.

"Why?" I repeat again.

"I fear and do believe that you will be facing Voldermort in the future on one or more times and I wish for you to make it out of all alive." He says seriously, Minnie gasps beside me.

I shake my head, not surprised, I had always known that I would be fighting Voldermort in the future, "Why are you teaching me, not Harry?"

"Harry will be receiving lessons later. When he is ready." Dumbledore says quietly, "I want you to be prepared so that you can face Voldermort if Harry is not there or I."

I suck in a breath quietly, Dumbledore continues morbidly, "Till Harry is ready, I expect either yourself or me to duel Voldermort, as both of us have a higher surviving rate compared to others."

"So I will be trained like a warrior of some sort?" I murmur sadly.

"Billy, you know what Voldermort is like as well as his followers. In this war you are going to be probably our strongest fighter. I expect you will exceed even my own ability." Dumbledore says matter-of-factly.

"Understood." I whisper quietly, just thinking about facing Voldermort after everything I had gone through was making me shake in terror but I felt need and rage rise through me as I knew I want revenge.

"Now," Dumbledore says softly, "We won't start till after Christmas break as I believe you would like to recover and rest."

"Appreciated." I murmur, looking up into Dumbledore's sad eyes.

"I would like you to swear to the Order of the Phoenix, Billy." He says seriously.

Minnie pipes up, "Isn't she a bit early to be swearing to the Order, Albus?" She says concerned.

"I won't teach Billy, unless she is sworn." He says matter-of-factly.

"Professor, are you sure that you want me to be in the Order?" I ask quietly.

"I believe you would make a important part of the Order, Billy. Your power, magic and past experiences will give the Order an edge against, you-know-who and may help us in the long run defeat him." He says, Minnie beside me was tensed.

I turn to her, wanting my Godmother's opinion, "What are your thoughts?"

She takes a deep breath, "As your Godmother, I don't want you anywhere near the order and Voldermort ever again, however, as a fellow order member, I agree with Dumbledore. I think you could be a key to winning the war, saving many lives."

I swallow nervously, "What would Daddy say?" I ask childishly.

Minnie sighs tiredly, "Your Dad was always a fighter. He never gave into you-know-who's demands. However," She whispers, "Sirius was always known for his protective nature. He won't accept you're in the order without a fight and if he finally accepts it, you're going to have to deal with your father thinking that he has to protect you, most like Remus will believe the same so you will have to prove to him."

I sigh nervously, "I wouldn't expect my father to give up, once he actually knows my story. I wouldn't be surprised if he put a body-bind curse on me and kept me to his side. He won't want me near danger again. But," I look up at Dumbledore who was watching this conversation quietly, thoughtfully, "I need to do something. I know what Voldermort and his followers are capable of. I can't let anyone else go through what I have gone through."

"Said like a true Order Member." Professor Dumbledore says, smiling lightly.

I smile tiredly, crossing my legs on the chair, "Professor, I think I have made my decision."

Professor Dumbledore looks at me calculating, "You forgetting one very important person, that you have to consider, Billy?"

I grumble annoyed, "I can't think about that right now, Professor. He wouldn't let me and you know it."

"Billy, Fred has the right to know. You're bonded. Speak to him about it and then come to me with your decision." I nod my head sadly, standing up and turning around towards the door.

"Oh and Billy, be good for Professor Umbridge."

I look over my shoulder at the Professor, "Aren't I always good?"

Minnie scoffs and I see her shake her head in the amusement as I descend the staircase away from Professor Dumbledore and Minnie. I needed air, a lot of air, life changing decision were pounding down on me and it felt like I couldn't breathe. The one thing I knew was, was that Fred couldn't stop me as Voldermort was going down.


	12. Chapter 12: Fighting

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter characters or the plot that belongs to the awesome J.K Rowling**

**A/N: Sorry Guys! Its been a while , EXAMS EXAMS EXAMS and I had a bit of writers block but Im back on a roll and I know where its going sorry if the next updates take a bit longer but I hope you keep reading my sorry would love reviews.**

Chapter 13: Fighting 

I scrunch my hand up, grimacing slightly, I could feel the blood pooling along the words, _I must obey._ That were etched into my skin, I other hand twitches towards my wand, one day Umbridge was going to pay what she had done to me...but mostly to others, I had seen many people looking at Umbridge in fear today and now I knew why.

"Password?" The fat lady asks as I step up to the top step.

"Roast Ham." I murmur, smirking slightly. I bet that Ron had something to do with this password, I was curious as to how his stomach could hold so much food without bursting.

The portrait swings open, gracefully and I walk through the common and I trudge reluctantly up the boy's staircase wishing I could just curl up in the girl's dormitory, I really didn't want to have a shouting match with Fred and I STILL had to talk to him about this order business.

I quietly open the boys dormitory door and tip toe inside, thankfully the darkness greeted me rather than a mad looking Fred Weasley. I quietly tip toe to the bathroom, waving my wand so that the door opened and closed without a creek.

I look into the sink, and start filling it with water, "_Accio_ Murlap Essence." I murmur quietly.

Surprisingly, the Murlap essence was put right in my face, I jump surprised and my eyes follow the hand holding the murlap essence. My eyes widen as I catch a glimpse of shocking red hair and angered, raging blue eyes of Fred Weasley.

I quietly grab the bowl of murlap essence from him and slip my hand into the murky liquid. I sigh in content, "Thanks." I murmur quietly, turning my eyes away from his.

"Come on." He whispers, pulling me into the dorm room and pushing me down gently on the bed.

He gently holds my hand in the murlap essence as he kneels in front of me, he raises his eyes to mine and I see the deep hurt in his gaze, I instantly flinch.

"Talk to me, Billy." He whispers, "Please talk to me."

I bite my lip nervously, "What do you want me to say?" I murmur quietly.

"Why Billy? Why?" He says looking deeply into my eyes.

"I can't stand around and do nothing." I murmur quietly, not wanting to wake up George and Lee who were snoring loudly, "After everything I have been through I am not taking anymore slack, I don't deserve it and when others are taking it they certainly don't deserve it."

He exhales frustrated and silently take my hand out of the murlap essence and starts wrapping a bandage gently around my hand, "Sometimes babe, you have to sit back and take it. Umbridge deserves everything you gave her but she's in here with the ministry and you don't need her and the ministry snooping in on your business right now."

I growl annoyed, "Fred," I say angrily, standing up, "I am going to continue to stand up for what I believe in, this may include standing up to that bitch of a teacher, Umbridge, taking the blame for others so they don't have to go through this punishment."

I take a deep breath, looking into his eyes seriously, "I am going to stand up Fred, and I have decided to join the order," He gasps and I put a hand to stop him from interrupting me, "because one day I am going to face Voldermort and I am planning to come out of that alive."

"The order?" Fred shouts angrily, "My mum won't even let George and I join the order and we are of age. Why do you think that I am going to allow you to join the order? You could get hurt."

I point my finger at Fred fuming, "Don't go telling me what to do Fred Weasley, you have not right. Dumbledore asked me to be in the order and I nearly accepted except he, HE asked me to approach you about it and look where it got me."

My fists clench, "You can't protect me from getting hurt Fred, you can't wrap me up in bubble wrap, danger follows my every move. Dammit Fred! Voldermort freaking wants me dead, do you think that you are capable of protecting me against Voldermort? Because I am and will one day face Voldermort and I plan on giving him one hell of a fight before he gets his snakey hands on me again," I breath shakily, "I'm joining the order Fred and there is nothing that you can do about it."

Silence surrounds us and I soon notice that both Georges and Lees snores had stopped and I could see their pair of eyes both staring at me after my outburst. I look towards Fred and I notice immediately, his tight lipped appearance, the frown across his forehead but the swirling of emotions I could see battling in his eyes. I knew that he understood my reasoning and supported the order and even wanted to join it himself but I could see that it was me, he didn't want to see me hurt anymore. I sigh inwardly, Fred could only see what I was in appearance he didn't know the scars that I had on the inside.

He opens his mouth contemplating but the door BANGS open abruptly, a rather frazzled looking Minnie standing there.

"Minnie what-" I start to ask but she cuts me off.

"Mr Weasley and Mr Weasley please come with me to the Headmasters office, Miss Anderson Dumbledore is in need of your assistance." She says before walking swiftly back out of the room and down the staircase.

I shake my head annoyed before, whispering goodnight to Lee before quickly following Minnie out the door with my wand in my hand. I hear George and Fred's feet jogging behind me, I never knew that Minnie could walk so fast.

"What do you think this is about?" George whispers, slinging an arm casually around my shoulders as we walk towards the headmaster's office. I knew he was doing that in support of me and my side of the argument against Fred.

I hear Fred sigh from beside me and I see him jog towards Minnie in front and start a conversation with her, looking over his shoulder at me.

"He'll get over it." George whispers, looking down at me.

"You really think so?" I ask, hope filled my voice.

"He wants to protect you Billy, after everything you've been through, which he don't even know the half of, he doesn't want you to have to go through anything of the sort again." He says squeezing my shoulder comforting.

"He can't protect me from everything, we aren't even going out." I say childishly.

He laughs quietly, "Really? Because from everyone else's point of view you are and everyone can see that you obviously love each other."

I shake my head annoyed, really I knew we were in a sense together but I really wanted him to ask me, I had never had a guy pursue me before and actually ask me to go out with them and in a sense be 'intimate' with them. No one had ever asked me.

"Let him get used to the idea that you don't need someone to protect you, Billy." He whispers before we ascend the stairs into Professor Dumbledore's office.


	13. Chapter 13: The Phoenix

Chapter 13: The Phoenix 

I walk into Professor Dumbledore's office and immediately go and take Harry into my arms, he was shaking violently and his eyes were blood shot. I look over his shoulder to Professor Dumbledore pleading with my eyes for him to explain to me.

His eyes not showing any amusement, he sits down tiredly in his chair, "Arthur Weasely was attacked."

"WHAT?" Fred shouts and I hear George and Fred drop onto the floor, holding a sobbing Ginny. Ron was silent standing beside his family.

I let go of Harry and stand up straight, "Who attacked him?" I ask sternly, my wand already in hand.

"Nagini."He murmurs, I grimace remembering that snake vividly.

"Where is he now?" I ask seriously.

"Ministry." Dumbledore says looking me carefully in the eyes, I feel his mental walls open slightly. I quickly take the chance and push my consciousness into his mind. He quickly showed me where Mr. Weasley is at the Department of Mysteries and how he couldn't reach any of the order member.

I pull myself back grimancing slightly, "Send them to Grimmauld." I command before turning towards his office door.

"Where are you going Billy?" Fred asks sadly.

I take a deep breath, nodding in acceptance to Dumbledore, "I'm going to go save you Dad."

I walk swiftly out of the door not waiting for Fred's reply but I hear his shouts at Dumbledore and the bangs on the large oak wooden door that I had locked on my way out.

I sprint towards the Fat Lady gasping, "Roast Ham."

I quickly move towards the boys dorm room, knowing that soon enough they would be getting here to pack quickly on their journey towards Grimmauld. I quickly stuff some clothing and a bag of gold into my backpack before enlarging the broom, a firebolt, that I had hid in my trunk for these special occasions.

"Accio quil, parchment." I whisper not wanting to wake a sleeping Lee who I just recognised was there. I quickly write to Fred knowing that he was going to kill me if he saw me again.

_Fred, _

_I can't stand and wait for something to happen. Something has just happened and it was your father who took the brunt of it. No one deserves to go against Nagini, I know from personal experience. I don't know when I will see you again. I'll send your Dad immediately to St. Mungo's and then I'm planning on laying low till I come to Grimmauld. Don't worry about me, Dumbledore believes that I am a very talented witch and if I wasn't, he wouldn't of asked me to be in the order. Even though we only just met, I care deeply for you Fred. Even though I am not your girlfriend...yet (hopefully) and I don't know whether it is a result of the bond...but I think I love you Fred Weasley and I know that it is low of me telling you like this...but just in case. _

_Please don't worry about me, I've been through worse. Look after my Dad and Wolfie once you see them at Grimmauld, try not to mention me... I want it to be a surprise. _

_Love Billy_

I turn and look back at the darkened dorm, I shake my head before opening the window and straddling my broom before racing out of the window in the direction of the Ministry not knowing what would await me when I got there. All I know, was that I was going to save Arthur Weasley's life and my thoughts revolved around my last written words to Fred,

_Through fire and flames, the phoenix prevails. _


	14. Chapter 14: The Ministry

Chapter 14: The ministry

I swivel my head from left to right cautiously as I swiftly walk through the atrium of the ministry with my right hand clutching my wand, the place was deserted however, I had put a disillusion charm on me...just in case.

'Please be here. Please be here' I murmur in my head repeatedly as I walk into the corridor that held the door that would open to the Department of Mysteries.

I look around frantically trying to locate Mr. Weasley but to no avail I couldn't see him anywhere but to my confusement I could feel he was here. There niggling at the back of my mind, I could feel another presence. Maybe it was because I was bonded to his son...who knows.

I murmur quietly, "Homeo Revelio."

I hear a swish of material and there, materialised was Arthur Weasley, convulsing on the floor, an invisibility cloak laying next to him.

"Mr Weasley?" I murmur quietly, touching his shoulder.

I see his pain filled eyes look up at me, "Who are you?" He croaks.

I wave my wand over him, muttering the few healing spells I knew, I look at him quickly before I apparate, changing my eyes back to their natural grey, "I'm in love with one of your sons."

CRACK! We landed in the emergency ward of St. Mungo's healers rush towards Mr. Weasley, levitating him and waving there wands over him and at the same time trying to stuff potions down his throat. Before being carted out the room he weakly turns to me and asks, "Which one?"

I smile slightly, "Fred." I murmur quietly, before spinning on the spot and leaving St. Mungos with a CRACK!.


	15. Chapter 15: The Return

Chapter 15: The Return

I sit wearily on the rock facing the shore, the cold sea breeze hitting my face, in waves of cold sheets. My nose was dripping from the cold; I look behind me at the cave that I had been inhabiting for the last two nights. Unfortunately, I had had two sleepless nights thanks to being away from Fred. Just thinking about him now was bringing my attention to the dull ache in my chest...I knew I was missing him, if it was just the bond or me...I was missing him dearly. Thankfully, that wouldn't be a problem tonight as today I was heading to Grimmauld place after successfully not being tailed after my ministry adventure. My stomach was knotted with nerves, I was going to be able to see Harry, Fred, my friends but most of all Wolfie and my Dad. I kept imagining the different case scenarios, 1) My Dad didn't believe me and killed me on the spot... I wouldn't put it past him, 2) My Dad recognised me and didn't like what he saw and what he heard once I replayed my story and disowned me...I think I would prefer if he killed me and 3) He recognised me after a bit of explanation and took me into his arms in loving embrace that I have no memory of ever receiving...this last option was the one that I was hoping with all my heart for. I don't know what I would do with more heart-break, I don't think my heart could last.

I sigh, wiping my nose with the back of my hand before getting wearily to my feet, the last two days I had checked on Mr Weasley and thankfully he was recovering wonderfully except for the Muggle stitches that he had tried to use. I shake my head to amusement, when would he learn. Yesterday, I had overheard that he was heading home today, this morning actually...so I was planning on turning up to escort him back to Grimmauld. It was the least I could do, and it would give Fred quite a shock when I turned up with his mother and father, I couldn't wait to meet Mrs. Weasley hopefully she likes me. I smile to myself, what wasn't to love about me, I was scarred, daughter of a wanted 'criminal' and irrevocably in love with her son.

I bark a laugh before dissapparating from the cliff with a CRACK before landing in the foyer of St. Mungo's. Healers bustled around me, not noticing my natural hair colour and excited grey eyes. I quickly walk towards the reception desk, leaning my elbows on the counter.

"How may I help you?" The receptionist asks in a bored tone.

"Arthur Weasley's room please." I say politely.

The lady looks up at me and gasps as her eyes track the length of my scar, I grimace and push down my anger.

"Err..." She quickly looks away, waving her wand over the screen in front of her, "Room 208."

I nod my head in thanks before quickly turning on my heel and walking Mr. Weasley's room's direction. I hurry along, keeping my eyes wide open, looking for anything peculiar. I quickly morph my hair to with bright blue streaks through the length and my eyes change to a coral blue, hopefully Mr Weasley would recognise me.

I hear someone's voice from within the room, "Arthur, who did you say was escorting us back?"

I hear the slightly stronger voice of Mr Weasley reply, "I didn't. Dumbledore just said that I would be able to recognise them."

I now recognise the voice of Mrs Weasley, "Are you sure we can trust him?"

I lean on the doorframe, looking over the red heads that were sitting comfortably on the bed, on covered in a mass of bandages and in a wheelchair with a plump red haired woman, distinctly similar to Ginny sitting next to him.

"Who said it was going to be a him?" I smirk, as Mrs Weasley jumps off the bed with her wand raised at me.

"Who are you?" She says, narrowing her eyes at me.

I look over the top of her shoulder at Mr Weasley who was looking at me with a calculating look. I slowly, tuck my hair behind my ears, giving them a good look at me scar before addressing Mr Weasley.

"The last time we met, I told you that I was in love with your son, Fred." I murmur quietly, as I look into his eyes as they widen in acknowledgment.

Mrs. Weasley gasps, but her wand doesn't lower, "Molly," Mr Weasley says tiredly, "Lower your wand I know who she is."

Molly keeps her wand risen, "What's your name?"

I smirk, knowing that someone had let slip my name to Molly, or she had overheard them, most likely George he couldn't keep a secret to save himself, I just hope that Dad didn't overhear them and they didn't mention my last name, "Billy." I say, my smile widening as her wand lowers and she engulfs me in a hug.

"You're the girl who has changed my Freddie." She says happily, hugging me tightly.

I laugh, hugging her quickly back, "It's good to meet you Mrs Weasley."

Mrs. Weasley turns to her husband and asks curiously, "How do you know Billy?"

I grimace, before look over her shoulder pleading with Mr Weasley not to tell her, "She was the one who came and got me from the Ministry."

"WHAT?" Mrs Weasley shouts before turning to me.

"Mrs Weasley, I took the job. I didn't get hurt or anything." I plead back pedalling.

"Your only a teenager, you could have been killed." She says angrily.

"No." I shout enraged, my anger hitting in, "I am part of the Order." She opens her mouth to add to my argument but I instantly cut her off, "I have been through more than most of you in the order and I am a good fighter, I can look after myself."

Mrs Weasley looks at me critically, "We will discuss this more later."

"Of course." I murmur defeated before I turn to Mr. Weasley, "So even though I have only been here for a few minutes, I am already over this hospital how about we skedaddle?"

"Please." He pleads hopefully, I smirk.

I grab both their hands and with a CRACK, we arrived in Grimmauld place between number 11 and 15. I hear a banging and number 13 Grimmauld place, slowly pushes itself between the two houses. I quietly look around, with my wand in my right hand as Mrs. Weasley hurries Mr. Weasley through the front door. I take a deep breath before following them both in.

I walk in slowly, closing the door behind me with a quiet CLICK!

I slowly prowl the aisle, look at the different portraits that were looking at me curiously, as I step to look at portrait that held my notoriously annoying grandmother, she started shouting.

"FILTHY MUDBLOODS, PIECE OF SCUM."

I walk up to her briskly my wand outstretched, "Shut the hell up!" I shout at her enraged, a burst of red light issues from my wand and she instantly falls silent her eyes wary.

I smirk triumphant before walking through the door at the end of the hallway, following where Mr and Mrs Weasley had gone. I hear a bunch of conversations coming from within the room, quietly as not to draw attention to myself, I slowly open the door and slide through, remaining inconspicuous leaning on the door.

A bunch of red heads surround the table, greeting Mr and Mrs Weasley, I see Fred over to the side patting his mother's back as she hugged him tightly in greeting, I smirk knowing that he hadn't seen me yet.

"Dad, how did you get back?" Ron asks, looking closely at his father, "I thought someone was escorting you back?"

Harry was standing off to the side with Hermonie standing beside him, watching the family gathering with a look of longing, that I knew also graced my face as softly as I could I walk towards him, taking his hand in mine to give him strength. He had a family, he had me.

He gasps and turns to me, looking from my scar, down my dirty clothes, to the black rings that surround my eyes from two sleepless nights.

"BILLY!" He shouts, taking me into his arms, in a tight embrace, saying angrily, "If you do that ever again, I will hex you to timbuctoo."

I laugh, before someone else pulled me out of Harry's arms, hugging me tightly, I look up into the smiling face of George who says emotionally, "Thankyou." I smile and nod before I was hugging Ginny, Hermonie and then Ron. After Ron had put me down a long-haired, earring wearing Weasley walks up to me.

"I'm Bill, Bill Weasley." He says outstretching his hand, his eyes twinkling in amusement, "I believe you're the famous Billy."

I laugh, grabbing his hand and shaking it firmly.

"Billy, can I talk to you a moment please." I look up at Fred, whose face was emotionless, standing at the door.

I take a deep breath, nodding my head defeated before following Fred out the door, I feel the sympathic looks from everyone as I exit. I follow Fred begrudgingly up the stairs of Grimmauld place, wondering where my father was at the moment. Fred pushes open a door, at the top most level of house and walks in, looking at home with his surroundings as he falls back on his bed with a deep sigh.

I softly close the door and walk towards where Fred was laying with his eyes closed, breathing deeply, I don't know whether in relief or in utter rage. I quietly sit down beside him, leaning on my elbows upon my knees, staring at the wall across from me.

Finally Fred starts to speak, "I am so glad you are okay Billy."

I turn to look at him, "It doesn't seem like it," His eyes widen comically, "You didn't come to surround me, and you haven't even touched me since I got back. Geez Fred...," I breathe deeply, "I know you're angry at me for leaving but I saved your Dad and dammit, I thought you cared for me. I haven't slept in two nights because I haven't been next to you and I have missed you very much, it felt like my heart hasn't been beating these two days apart." I turn my stare back to the wall, a lose tear running down my cheek, absently.

I hear Fred sigh, I feel the bed move as Fred takes me into his arms and pulls me down so that I was laying half on his chest my leg over his. I bury my face in his chest as his plays with my hair and murmurs, "I care for you so much, Billy. I was extremely worried about you, I want to protect you, Babe." He sighs defeated, "Sleep now Billy. Sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

I look up at him tiredly, softly kissing his cheek whilst he looks up at me with sad eyes before snuggling into his chest and closing my eyes. Before I slip into unconsciousness I hear Fred's voice murmuring quietly, "I love you Billy Black, never scare me like that again."


	16. Chapter 16: The Shock

Chapter 16: A shock

**Disclaimer: I keep forgetting the disclaimer. I do not own any of the characters and most of the plot but I do own one Billy Black.**

**A/N: Hope your loving the story everyone so far, please keep reviewing and giving me your thoughts as I would love some feedback. A little sneakpeek...The plots about to thicken alot.**

_Billy POV_

"Billy."

"Billy."

I feel something poke my side, I snuggle closer to my teddy bear, which I feel moves under me like it was struggling not to laugh. I sleepily open my eyes, groaning loudly as I wipe the sleep away from my eyes, murmuring, "I'm Up! I'm Up!"

I roll over, pulling my arms over my head in a stretch, looking up into the grinning face of George Weasley, "Morning George, what did I ever do to receive such a wonderful greeting?"

He smiles wickedly, laying down on the next to me, with Fred beside me scooting over, "I felt kind of left out with you cuddling up to my twin, I want a bit of love."

I laugh at his pouting expression, before curling up beside George, with my head on his chest.

"Oi!" Fred says angrily, rolling over and pulling me back to his chest, "Get your own girlfriend."

I smile, turning around in his muscular arms, I raise my eyebrows, smirking mischievously, "Girlfriend ey?"

His eyes widen like a deer caught between headlights, he smiles nervously, his arm around my waist tightening slightly, "You caught that did you?"

George laughs behind me, obviously amused by our conversation, I smirk rolling my eyes, "So have you mentioned me being your girlfriend to anyone else, other than George?"

George snickers, Fred looks at me nervously opening and closing his mouth trying to answer my question, I shake my head amused, "Like for example Bill? Your Father?" I pause, "Your Mum?"

Fred's cheeks redden slightly, "What did she say to you?"

I laugh disentangling myself from his arms before jumping over George's body, "She mentioned that I was the girl who had changed her ickie-bitty-Freddikins!"

George laughs loudly, making Fred whack him over the head to hide his embarrassment. I smirk, walking towards the door, over my shoulder I shout, "You can tell the world Fred Weasley." I say over my shoulder, staring Fred straight in the eyes, "That I, Billy Black am your Girlfriend." I smile nervously, "If that's what you want?"

His face brightens, and a huge smile adorns his face, giving me a picture perfect smile, I think my heart stutters as he announces, "I'd like that very much."

I laugh turning towards the door, only to stop dead in shock as I see the one man that I had been longing to see for the last 10 years, standing in the doorway with his mouth wide open, eyes scanning from my head down to my toes, lingering on my scar, to my grey eyes that mirrored his and my black cascades down my back.

My heart breaking, I smile nervously, "Hi Dad." I murmur, a tear cascading down my face.

"Billy." He gasps and then falls unconscious on the floor.


	17. Chapter 17: Manhood

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and most of the plot but I do own the one and only Billy Black.**

Chapter 17: Manhood

I kneel down beside the unconscious figure of my father, letting my tears fall down my face, I brush his black curls from his face. I sniffle sadly before I feel arms encase me in a cocoon and I turn my head into Fred's chest, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Shhhhh love, it will be alright." He kept murmuring in my hair whilst I tried to take control of my sobbing.

"Bill, just breathe. He just got quite a shock of seeing his daughter after 10 years." George says walking towards Dad and levitating himself with his wand.

"Bill?" I choke out annoyed, as Fred lifts me up in his arms, "That is a really attractive nickname, thanks." I finish sarcastically.

George looks over his shoulder with a wink, "It's better than, Willy." Before levitating Dad down the stairs carefully with Fred and I following closely behind him.

I look up into Fred, my boyfriend's, face, "You know I can walk." I say stubbornly.

He looks down at me, planting a soft kiss on my forehead, murmuring quietly, "I just want to hold you, I've missed you so much. So do me a favour and don't argue."

The corners of my mouth twitch, shaking my head in amusement, I lay my head on his chest as he carries me into the kitchen where everyone was eating breakfast, including Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mad-Eye Moody, Professor Dumbledore, Minnie and my Godfather Remus Lupin and the whole Weasley clan including Harry and Hermonie.

I gulp nervously as all eyes swivel to land on me and then to the unconscious man, my father, being leviatated onto the table whilst Mrs. Weasley hovered over him, asking George why he was unconscious. Harry comes to stand beside me, putting a hand on my shoulder as Fred puts me down, but not letting me fully down. He wraps his arms around my waist, pulling my body back so that my back was pressed firmly into his quidditch toned chest. I look up at him and smile as he winks at me.

I scan the room, seeing the masses of red hair that could be contributed to the Weasley's, I try with all my will to keep my eyes from those of my Godfather's but eventually whilst scanning the room my eyes land on his suspicious and calculating eyes. He looks at me for a second understanding crossing over his features followed closely by shock.

I smile tightly, knowing that his gaze followed the length of the scar down my cheek, I take a deep breath, I murmur quietly, "Long time no see, Wolfie."

Fred stiffens behind me as Wolfie looks at me, his eyes watering before he falls to the floor unconscious. Dumbledore quickly levitates him onto the table beside Dad whilst I look on with horror. Out of the three scenarios that I believed would follow my announcement I never expected them to faint.

Fred squeezes me in comfort whilst George comes in front of me smiling, his head shaking in amusement, "It amazes me Billy how you don't just render people speechless...you render them unconscious."

I glare at him as Fred snickers behind me, and Harry guffaws. I shake my head annoyed before extracting myself from Fred's arms and walking towards the table, Fred latches onto my hand and squeezes it tightly offering me some comfort as I look down at my Dad and Godfather.

"What happened?" Mrs. Weasley fumes, waving her wand over the two of them, her eyes quickly looking at the twins, "You two didn't try any of your experiments on them did you?"

"Mum what do you take us for criminals-" Fred starts giving my hand a tight squeeze as I push some hair out of Dad's eyes with my free hand.

"We are innocent on all accounts here." George finishes up their argument.

Mrs. Weasley shakes her head looking down at Dad and Remus, looking from me to my Dad and back again, her eyes first showing confusion as her eyes scan my black cascades and eyes that were the mirror image of my father before quickly changing to calculating and then quickly I hear her sharp intake of breath and shocked gasp. Before I know what to expect her arms are around me pulling me in, Fred reluctantly lets my hand go, and crushing me against her in a warm, loving hold. I gasp in shock and I feel my eyes tear up, this is what it would feel like to have my mother hug me with so much love and adoration, I stiffen my sob but I couldn't help a tear that cascaded solely down my cheek. Traitor.

"Mum," Fred whines, "your choking my girlfriend." Mrs. Weasley laughs and lets me go reluctantly looking me up at down, a small smile forming on her lips at the word 'girlfriend' and her eyes were wet from unshed tears.

I hear a gruff voice whisper from behind me, "You better not have a boyfriend, Billy Andromeda Marlene Black, or I'll cut off his manhood."

I turn around quickly surprised to see both my Dad and Remus sitting up, ignoring the surprised murmurs throughout the room concentrating solely on my father and Godfather especially since they threatened my boyfriend's manhood, Remus was nodding his head eagerly at Dad's words. My Dad was staring with narrow eyes at Fred's arms that were around my waist. I feel him start to shake in fear, I knew he was fearful of my father, who had spent 12 years in Azkaban and was the only wizard to escape Azkaban, in addition was a great big black dog Animagus and made up a quarter of the Marauders but I could also see my Godfather narrowing his eyes at Fred and I felt him hiding his head behind mine, I tried to hide an annoyed sigh at seeing that he was also afraid of my werewolf of a Godfather who also made up one quarter of the Marauders.

I hear George scoff from somewhere behind me, "You really do know how to choose your girlfriend Gred."

I shake my head, narrowing my eyes at the two men sitting up on the table, "Now you two look, I am nearly 16 years old and it is my choice to who I date, so buzz off."

They both look at me amazed and I smile slightly before launching myself at my father, holding him in a tight hold. He also holds me tight and I feel him shaking under me and I could hear his sobs, I feel another hand combing through my hair and I look at Wolfie who was smiling at me sadly as a few tears ran down his face.

"Everybody out." I hear Dumbledore murmur, and I hear the soft retreat of everyone out of the kitchen, "I'll you a few minutes, Billy, Sirius and Remus. But when you are ready please coming to living room." I hear the soft click of the door and I relax into my father's hold.

I pull back slightly so that I can look greedily into his face whilst he also scanned my features, "This house has a living room?" I ask through my tears.

Remus chuckles slightly before laying back against the table, a picture of ease. I feel my Dad's calloused hand come up to my right cheek and I feel him softly trace my scar, I look at him sadly and I was surprised to see a glint of anger crossing his features, "Who did this to you?"

I close my eyes briefly, hating that this such a small thing in the light of other things could get him so angry. I open my eyes to see Remus also looking at the scar on my face with utter hatred.

"Dad." I whisper, smiling slightly at how his face lights up at the endearment, "Wolfie." I murmur, Sirius chuckles quietly looking over at his long time friend.

"Still Wolfie I see Remus." He chuckles, easing the tension in the room.

Remus chuckles and sits up, stretching his arms above his head before turning to me with a calculating look, "Now how did you get that scar?"

I release a breath defeated I had hoped that I would have distracted them enough to let us have a few more minutes alone, I extract myself from my father and begun walking towards the door, wiping my cheeks free of a few lone tears, I look over my shoulder at them, "It's time I told you about the last 10 years, but you two aren't the only ones who need to hear it and I would prefer not to repeat it." I murmur sadly before walking through the kitchen door and towards the living room.


	18. Chapter 18: The Easy Part

Chapter 18: The easy part

I lean back into Fred's chest where I was lounging on the sofa, my father was looking ready to punch Fred when he had put his arms around me but I sent him my best glare to get him to back off. However, it doesn't mean that he could help growling when he thought Fred was getting to chirpy, still being alive.

My eyes scan the room sadly, most were looking at me quietly waiting for me to begin. I close my eyes hating what I was about to do. These people were here to listen to my story, my terrifying, heart breaking, gut wrenching story. My life for the last 10 years, when they left this room they would leave scarred, scarred from the memories that I would tell them.

Fred sensing my unease pulls me softly into his lap, cradling me in his arms, quickly pecking my head before I heard my father growl. I snicker opening my eyes as George drops on the couch, where I was recently sitting, propping my legs up in his lap. I sneak a glance at my Dad sitting across from us on a plush armchair beside an amused, twinkling eyes Dumbledore. His eyes were narrowed as his eyes stared at the arms that were wrapped around me, I could see his hand twitch towards his wand in his right pocket. That's a point...

"I have conditions if you are going to hear what I am going to say." I say confidently, looking them all in the eyes, from Dumbledore to Minnie to Wolfie to Dad, scanning over all the Weasley, staring Moody down at my authorative tone, smiling slightly at Tonks and nodding to Kingsley. I look over to Hermonie and Harry who both nod and to George who winks at me and to Fred who nods slowly calculating.

"What are the conditions?" Moody asks, eyes narrowed.

I quickly extract myself from Fred and George and jump of the couch, ignoring their protests and Dad's undisguised whoop of glee, I walk in a circle, inside the circle that everyone had unknowingly formed when sitting down.

"The last ten years for me have been on no accounts happy and easy," I said looking around everyone, "Many of the things I will tell you about how I was treated may scare the living daylights out of you but may also make you have nightmares." I say noticing that everyone had tensed up, listening avidly to the mature way I was talking, all realising how disconnected I was trying to make myself to what I was about to do. "It is your choice now to leave." I said looking them all in the eye, I say Mrs. Weasley eyeing Ginny, Ron and the twins contemplating, I look at her quickly, "Your own personal choice, it doesn't matter if you are of age," indicating to the twins, before quickly indicating the Ron, Hermonie, Ginny and Harry, "Or not. It is your personal choice."

I wait for everyone to contemplate my option for them to back out, "If it gets too much for any of you, you can leave. I will not hold anything against you, however, I do advise you even if you think," I quickly look at my father, "you will throw up at what your hearing," I see him stiffen visibly and his fists clench, "I advise you to hear me out. There are few good bits," I look at Wolfie who was also clenching his fists tights whilst Tonks had quietly put her hand on his leg, calming him slightly, "within reason." I smirk, looking at the twins, George was smiling slightly but I could see he was tense holding his twins shoulder tightly.

I roll my eyes, before continuing with my conditions, this time staring at my father, "To ensure," I emphasise the word, "that none of you do anything stupid like," I say looking at my father sternly, "apparating to find any of the Death Eaters that I mention, you will each," I turn around, looking around the room, "give your wand's to good ole Dumbledore here for safe keeping till the end and I suspect you have all calmed down."

I wait for a second then Moody, stands up like I expected, "Our wands? That is completely unnecessary, we are all grownups here, in the order or mature enough to hear this."

I shake my head amused, "Moody sit down," I command sternly, waiting patiently as he grumbles annoyed and sits down, I silently thank Dumbledore for having a word to everyone whilst I was in the kitchen, "You're going to want to curse someone the minute I enter my story so please everyone trust me and hand the wands over."

Everyone grumbles before passing their wand's to an awaiting Dumbledore who summons and box and places each in there, placing it carefully on his lap, nodding his head at me to continue.

"Why do you still have a wand, Willy?" George pipes up.

I growl at him annoyed, whilst everyone chuckles, "Because I don't want people," looking over my shoulder at my Dad, "blowing the house up with accidental magic." I also look at Fred slightly, George nods his head softly.

I hear Moody start to argue but I send him a quick silencing glare, "Just trust me." I ground out, as his magical eyes scans me over.

"Is there anything else?" Ginny asks quietly.

"One more condition..." I pause, knowing that even if I was going to say this, it didn't mean that they were going to abide by it, "No one, and I mean no one," I say looking between Harry, Fred, Dad, Wolfie and Minnie, "Is allowed to blame themselves for what happened to me." I look at Dad and I could see that he had dropped his head; I knew that he obviously had blamed himself the last 10 years. I quietly walk up to him placing my hand softly on his shoulder, squeezing slightly, he looks up at me sadly, "You are not to blame Dad." I whisper quietly, "It would have happened anyway, trust me." I kiss him on the forehead, squeezing his shoulder one last time, nodding to Remus in hopes that he can help Dad deal with what was to come.

I walk over to Fred, who looks up from staring at the floor, I shake my head before falling down ungracefully on his lap whilst swinging my legs over on George's lap again, cuddling into his chest.

"You nearly took my eye out Billy." George says, shaking his head.

Fred's arms wrap around me, I knew he was already seeking comfort and actual proof that I was here, as he starts to play with my hair (which I had kept natural), I look over at George sadly, who smiles sadly back at me, squeezing my ankle slightly.

I turn to the room at large, noticing Mrs. Weasley's small smile whilst she looked between Fred and I, "As you all probably known from Dad's and Wolfie's unconscious forms in the kitchen," Harry snickers quietly, "My name is Billy Andromeda Marlene Black."

I decided to start it off light to just ease the tension already in the room, "My renowned father, Mr. Sirius Black, a marauder," Dad catching on to what I was trying to do, slowly stood up weakly smiling and taking a half-hearted bow, "In his time." I laugh, when Dad yells, "HEY."

"I don't have such a good memory of my mum," the room sobers, "Marlene McKinnon, unfortunately I was unable to get to know her as she died when I was five years old." Fred squeezes me tightly in comfort.

I sit up, getting more serious, pushing myself between both Fred and George who both move over to give me room between the two of them.

"On the night my mother died, Trixy came to visit." Many eyebrows furrow in confusion, "Bellatrix." I murmur to ease their confusion whilst many eyebrows rise at the nickname.

I try detach myself from what I am saying, "I remember from the night vivid images, probably because Trixy made sure that I never forget, that I never forget my inability to save my mother..."Fred slowly takes my hand in comfort, "the door was blown off its hinges, I remember Mum running forward, screaming at me to run and then a green light filled the room and I watched my mother fall to the floor dead." I take a deep breath, calming myself, "I remember, being an innocent child as I was believing that she would pop right back up, pretending. But as I made my way over to her body, I remember feeling the dread filling me, as even as a kid I knew that I would never see her laugh again."

I roll my shoulders easing the tension before continuing, "I must of forgot that Trixy or Aunt Bella," I snarl the name sarcastically, "was still in the room because the next thing I knew I was on the floor, writhing in pain."

I look around the room, a look of understanding crossing everyone's features however, as I look at my father, Dumbledore and Harry, I could see a deeper understanding as if they knew the pain that they were in, "That was the first time I was tortured and I remember wanting to die, wanting the pain to end. Trixy tortured me till I fell unconscious."

I hear a grinding of teeth and squeeze Fred's hand, bringing it up to my lips to press a feather light kiss to his knuckles.

"I woke up a few hours later and I didn't understand where I was, there were no windows in the room, only a wooden door which I could not reach." I let out a deep breath, looking towards my father who was staring at me intently, "I couldn't reach the door as I was behind metal bars."

I hear my Dad growl, "I was in this cage about a square metre in whole and when I stood up my head just skimmed the top of the cage."

I close my eyes, breathing deeply, "Everyday would be the same routine, I'd wake up to the clanging of the metal cage and then I'd find myself on the floor writhing in pain. Most times it was Trixy, however, other times other death eaters joined in. After many days, I lost count of the days I spent in the cage, I tried to count the meals I received. However, I only got one meal a day," Fred growls behind me, "And sometimes they forgot or decided to 'punish' me."

"Punish?" Hermonie whispers, shaking her head sadly.

I turn to look at her, "They believed that I, other than Harry, was one of the sole reasons for their master's disappearance."

"How come?" Harry asks, looking into my eyes for the first time since I had started speaking.

"At first I believed it was all to do with Dad." I said nodding slightly to the hunched form of my father, "however, Trixy used to tell me many stories about how her master was interested in me."

I look towards Dumbledore who was had a look of knowing in his eyes, "I don't know the specifics but Voldermort had thought of me as a threat, Trixy told me that he was going to come for me after he went after you Harry." I said nodding my head to Harry, "He saw me as a weapon, a magical weapon of some kind."

"DUMBLEDORE!" Dad roars looking at my headmaster, his hands shaking, "Why would Voldermort go after my daughter?"

Professor Dumbledore had the right to look ashamed, "Tom was interested in Billy since she was born, it was known throughout the death eaters that at a young age Billy had shown magical promise." He looks at Sirius, who was staring at him with his eyes narrowed, Dumbledore quickly glances at Harry, "Billy will be a key factor in the war, she may weigh the odds in our favour."

Fred stiffens behind me and opens his mouth for the first time since I started talking, "You want to use her, Dumbledore don't you?" He snarls angry, "Harness the power and everything?"

I jump out of Fred's arms, walking to the centre of the circle, "I'm going to fight and nothing," I look at Fred, "nothing," I look towards Dad and Wolfie, "Is going to stop me!"

There was an uproar my Dad and Wolfie had stood up both shaking in anger, towering over Dumbledore whilst Fred was being held down by George on the couch.

I put my wand to my throat, "SILENCE." I shout, my voice magnified over the uproar. "Sit down all of you!" I shout again annoyed.

Grudgingly my Dad and Remus sit down, both clutching their arm rests tightly and I watch Tonks sneakily lay her hand timidly on my Godfather's.

"Look," I say looking everyone angrily, "We will never get through what I have to tell you if your going to react to everything I'm saying. Yes, I agree. There is a lot of things to say about what happened to me. But please," I plead looking towards my father and my eyes skipping to Fred, "please...I need to get this out and the quicker the better."

I take a deep breath, squaring my shoulders, "So unless you want a silence cast upon you, I'd shut the hell up!"

Finally, silence flows through the room quickly I move and sit down next to Harry before I could look see Fred's hurt expression. I needed space to tell the rest.

"Eventually, I lost count of the days I had spent in the cage, the torture sessions kept going, some worse than others but I got through. I know Trixy was getting annoyed that I hadn't cracked because every time she came to me she would hurt me harder, not just by the cruciartus curse but also through muggle ways of torture. Sometimes breaking my bones repeatedly and healing them with a crack of her wand." I look up from the floor, "That knife of hers was her favourite. It was fashioned so that no magic could ever heal the scars."

"How many do you have?" Mrs Weasley asks quietly, dreading the answer.

I look towards the woman who was the mother that I imagined my mother would of been, "I lost count after about 100."

She gasps and leans back into Mr Weasley, clutching his shirt in her hands.

"I never gave up, I always tried to fight back, I remember I gave Trixy a black eyes once and kicked Dolohov in the nuts." I smirk remembering my fist making impact with Bellatrixs eye.

"Sadly, that only spurred them on more to break me, make me go insane, I don't know how I did it but soon I realised that years had actually started to go by. I remember one day as it is etched into my memory at the time I thought I would jump with joy but as time went my I was guilt ridden. It was the day that Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Barty Crouch Jn. Went after the Longbottom's and they didn't return." I look up and I see everyone bowing their heads in memory of those two lovely people, I choke out, "I had been so happy when Dolohov had told me accidently as it was, I had been so happy that Bellatrix was in Azkaban where she belongs, I was thankful that Alice and Frank were alive of course but I was envious." I feel a tear track down my cheek, "I was envious of Neville, how he still had both his parents."

I breathe shortly, "I feel so so guilty because of this. Neville was one of my closet friends and I was jealous of him having not lost his parents. I feel sick just thinking of it."

I flinch away from Harry's hand that was trying to get a hold of mine, I quickly stand up and walk to the door trying to hide my tears, "Give me 5 minutes."

I quickly push through the door, hearing the silence still from the living room. I walk into the kitchen shakily filling a glass of water, clutching the sink tightly trying not to fall.

"It's not your fault." I jump with shock.

I swivel around, dropping the glass of water in the process. I look up at Fred standing in the doorway, his red hair mused, his eyes looking gaunt and tired and his tall frame leaning on the door frame.

I turn away from him, not wanting to see his disgust and wave my wand over the shattered glass murmuring quietly, "Reparo."

Slowly, bending down to grab the glass and familiar hand beats me to it, Fred having grabbed the glass moves past me and places it carefully in the sink. He slowly turns to me and repeats, "It's not your fault."

I shake my head, tears falling down my cheeks, "But don't you see it is. I could of done something...I could of stopped her."

He pulls me into his chest, murmuring, "Love, you couldn't have done anything. It was the way things were meant to happen. None of us blame you, none of us believe it was your fault."

I clutch his shirt in my shaky hand, crying into his shirt, he soothes me as my body shakes with heart-wrenching guilt ridden sobs. He keeps murmuring into my ear, stroking my hair and once every few seconds pressing a light kiss to my head. As the sobs started to fade, I look up into Fred's blue eyes, murmuring quietly, "Thank you."

He smirks slightly, "What type of boyfriend would I be if I let you blame yourself that isn't you fault?"

I shake my head as I peck him quickly on the cheek, I smile slightly knowing he was going to hate his words, "You're going to have to remember that after I finish my story, because Fred what happened to me is not your fault." I feel him, weaken defeated under my hold, slowly I wrap my arms around his waist, "And what type of girlfriend would I be if I allowed you to blame yourself for something that isn't even your fault."

I hoped he had gotten the message as we reluctantly headed back to the living room as what he was about to be hearing was going to be a greater challenge.


	19. Chapter 19: The Hard Part

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the story line**

**A/N: I am so sorry my faithful readers that it has taken so long to update, its been hard whilst trying to complete the HSC these few months. I have been sitting here trying to study so I thought I would write a bit ;) I hope you like this chapter, It was quite hard to write as I tried to get all the emotions and reactions right. It is quite a dark chapter and I am not sure whether I should change the rating of this story because of the detail I think I may... Please review! And let me know what you think. Ill try my best to update soon, but I can't promise much. **

Chapter 19: The Hard Part

"At about the age of 10, I could feel something growing within me, something powerful, ancient. I believe it was my magic, I started having bursts of magic just leave me, no one would come near unless they had their wand ready for some sort of assault or had already disabled me." I smile sadly, taking a deep breath, "Soon I was performing spells wandlessly."

"That's impossible." Moody growls, looking at me critically.

I look at him my eyes narrowed, "I'll prove it." I say confidently, standing up quickly from my place in Fred's lap. He grumbles annoyed and I send him a quick wink before turning to stand in front of Moody. I chuck Fred my wand, where he twirls it in his fingers, looking at it curiously. I smile sadly, before turning back towards Moody, winking at him slyly before turning quickly towards Fred, shouting, "EXPELLIARMUS."

My wand soars out of Fred's surprised hand, I feel everyone's eyes follow its path as it soars across the room, "Accio!" I murmur, flickling my wrist in a come here motion. I watch as everyone's eyes follow my wand's path back to my awaiting hand, I turn slowly back to Moody, "Do you believe me now?"

He looks gobsmacked, looking quickly from me back to my wand, to Fred and finally landing on Dumbledore who looked amused and my father who was completely surprised, "How...How...How is that possible?" He stutters uselessly, "Real powerful wizards and witches can only slightly control wandless magic...I've never seen wandless used like this."

"It's possible now can I continue please." I say aggravated, sitting down on the floor leaning against Fred's legs, "So I was performing wandless spells." I repeat for Moody's benefit, "One night Dolohov thought it would be funny to bring a dementor into the room."

My Dad growls and I look up at his to see his face pale considerably and I feel Fred's hand tighten upon my shoulder.

"As soon as that beast," I spit, "entered the room, I felt a shiver roll over me, I started to relive all of my worst nightmares, seemed to be reliving the night that mum died over and over again." I shake my head trying to rid myself of the images. "It started to kiss me and I couldn't take it anymore, I collapsed."

I breathe in a huff, "Before I remember falling to the blackness, I heard the spell 'Expecto Patronum', I think it was Dolohov who casted it. I believe he enjoyed seeing me crumble against a dementor."

I shake my head, "Soon it became their favourite punishment, but everytime I was ready. I learnt the patronus charm and that's how Padfoot came about."

"Padfoot?"Dad asks smiling slightly.

"Yes Padfoot." I smile widely, quietly handing my wand to Fred and thinking of hearing Fred say 'I love you' last night, "Expecto Patronum"

My patronus flies out of my hands, running around the room barking stopping at my father who looks at Padfoot with wonder.

"How?" He asks quietly, lifting his hand to pat my patronus before it disappeared.

"I used one of the happy memories I could remember." I feel tears well up in my eyes, "Before I turned a year old and father used to pick up and throw me towards the ceiling and mum would come out wheeling a wooden spoon at him."

I watch as a tear leaks down his cheek and I quickly move towards my father, taking him into my arms. He hugs me fiercely not wanting to let go, "Shhh Daaaad, don't it all worked out." I coo, "I'm here now."

I feel his arms around me loosen and I pull back as I watch Remus place his hand comforting on my father's shoulder. I smile thanking him before moving back to the centre of the room.

I continue my story, "I produced my patronus." I smile remembering, "Padfoot." I whisper as I see my Dad's head raise to look at me smiling softly in memory of my patronus.

I continued my story, "I became determined. Wandless magic was probably my only out of the terrors I was facing. I remember one day watching Wormtail change to an animagus." My fathers, Wolfie, Ron, harry and Hermonie's eyes narrow at the mention of the rat.

"I tried it." I shrug.

Mad-eye splutters, "You tried becoming an Animagus." Minnie was looking at me shocked.

"Yep. At first I didn't know how to become one, I just kept thinking about an animal form. That didn't work obviously, but soon I started meditating and slowly my animagus form came to me on one dark night." I smile remembering waking up scared because instead of waking up on two legs I woke up on four.

"You're a Animagus?" Wolfie asks quietly.

"Yep." I smirk, laughing at their incredulous expressions. I slowly start to think of my animagus form. I feel my body shiver as I started to shrink and fur spurted out of my body, my tail swished low on the ground and I growled lowly.

I slowly walk up the my father who was looking at me in awe, for this demonstration I had left my coat black. He smirks before jumping towards me, his form changing in the air and I watch as this black dog comes towards me. I bark a laugh before thinking pink! I smirk amused at my Dad's hacking bark, indicating that he was laughing, I look around the room and I see many of the occupants laughing, I eye Fred and he shakes his head, laughing, "Seriously, Pink?"

I smile, my tongue poking out of my mouth before galloping towards Fred and jumping onto his, licking his face whilst he laughs uproarishly.

"Down!" George was shouting seriously, "Down dog, down."

I eye him annoyed, he smiles at me mischievously, "Someone get 'em a treat."

I growl at him annoyed before gently nipping his nose, "Ouch!" He laughs rubbing his nose.

Sitting on Fred's lap, I think of my human self, my black cascades and cool, grey eyes. Instantly, I feel my hind legs and body length, my fur receding and I try to hide a giggle as my tail recedes back into my back, situated just where my tail bone is. I look up at Fred who was chuckling softly before wrapping his arms around my human form. I pull my sleeve over my hand and wipe it across his face, "The slobbering is the only negative of the whole thing." I chuckle lightly, whilst I could feel many eyes watching us amused.

I turn around, looking around to see my father sitting in his car not hair out of place, smiling softly at Fred and I. I cock my head to the side confused as to why suddenly he likes my relationship with Fred.

"You remind me of your Mother and I." He syas answering my silent question. I smile widely, looking at Fred who had the same general happiness on his face, my father continues, " I can see that he cares for you deeply."

Fred clears his throat, I look at him confused, "I don't just care for her, Sir." George chuckles beside me at the use of the respectful tone, "I love your Daughter."

I hear Mrs. Weasley gasp and I hear Ginny wooping proud of her brother, I smile widely, looking up at my boyfriend, "And I love you too...Freddikins!" I smile mischievously.

George snickers, whilst Ron snorts. I look at Fred who didn't seem to even hear anyone else in the room, "That's the first time you have said to me." He says squeezing me tightly and placing his lips on my forehead.

I shrug smiling lovingly as I cuddle into his chest, "I'm good with timing." I hear Molly, Tonks, Hermonie and Ginny's coo's and aww's spreading throughout the room, but I hear Mad-Eye grumble, "I don't have all day."

"Alrighty. Enough of the Sap." My father announces clapping his hands loudly.

I laugh before squishing myself between the twins, Fred's arm wrapped around my waist and George quietly taking hold of my hand before placing it on his jumping knee. I watch amused at both brothers and how their knees could bounce to the same beat. I shake my head out of my stupor.

"So," I cough coming back to story, grimacing at what I had to tell next, "So I was about 10 years old then, soon the years flew by again, wonderful years, filled with my magical knowledge increasing greatly and biting Dolohov in the knee." I chuckle, "Good times." I look around the room slowly.

"You're delaying." Harry mutters annoyed, narrowing his eyes at me.

"That I am you dear boy." I laugh half-heartedly. I hated how all their eyes watched me, I look towards Dumbledore where he nods to me in encouragement, "Alrighty." I murmur, shivering and moving closer into Fred's side.

"It started when I was 13, Dolohov, Rowle, Macnair and some of the other male's started looking at me differently." I shiver, "It started one night, four of them came down to my cage, where instead of getting out their wands like usual they ambushed me." I close my eyes watching as the scene played out in my head, "Two of them held my arms down away from my body, whilst one spread my legs. The others ripped my clothes off, and I remember distinctly the sound of other clothes hitting the floor."

I choke as a tear falls down my cheek, I could hear Dad, Wolfie, Fred, George and Harry growling, "Next thing I knew I was being forced upon. That night was the first night I was raped by one of the death eaters." I quietly murmur looking up towards Molly whose cheeks held tear tracks. I shake my head wanting the images to disappear. I curl up into a ball into Fred's side where he gently, almost carefully wraps his arms around my frame, burying his nose in my hair, breathing deeply as I felt tears fall down my neck from Fred's sadness.

"It continued till I escaped, my torture, the rape it all continued." I could hear that my voice was muffled from Fred's shirt but that didn't bother me. "One fateful night it all changed."

"I woke up to a hissing noise and a general uproar around my cage, I remember opening my eyes and seeing Voldermort's eyes staring back at me hungrily." I feel Fred's arms tighten around me, nearly constricting my breathing but that didn't bother me. "The death eaters were cursing and shouting obscenities," I look towards Harry, "All about you, Sorry." I shrug.

He frowns, I continue, "I remember standing up, my hands loosely at my sides, I couldn't move, my worst nightmare had become reality. I remember him laughing at my obviously frightened face and I remember feeling the Cruciartus curse from his hand more than once. I didn't fight back..." I pause, "I didn't want him to know about how much power I had till I know that I could win."

I see Mad-Eye nod approvingly, "He told me. He told me about the graveyard." I look towards Harry who was cringing in memory, "He didn't tell me he showed me, he showed me his memory of the graveyard." I shiver against Fred who rubs my arm soothingly.

Harry looks at me begging me not to talk about it I nod my head slightly, "Not the best experience but not my worst. He was royally pissed."

I pull my head away from Fred's chest knowing that he was going to judge me in what I was about to say, I slowly get off the couch walking over and leaning against the closed door, "That night, Voldermort raped me." I say blunt and harsh, shaking my head to rid the memories.

I watch as Dumbledore's hands clench, Wolfie's teeth clash and fist flies through the wall behind him. I watch as Minerva sweared profusely. I watched as my father calmly and walked towards Dumbledore, asking calmly, deadly calming, "I want my wand." I watch as Molly Weasley starts shouting, Tonk's hair turn bright red, devil red. I watch as Kingsley's calm exterior falls and he grinds his teeth together, I watch as Mad-Eye watches me closely, the only show of his emotions the tightening of his fists. I watch as a mad Bill and raging Arthur Weasley try and hold down Fred and George who were wrestling against them trying to get to Dumbledore to get their wands, Fred's face a bright red from anger. I watch as Ginny's eyes flash dangerously as she tries to restrain Ron with a Hermonie who was muttering under her breath all the spells she would like to use against that no good, rapping, half-blood, killing son of a bitch, her words not mine! I watch as Ron's face start to turn purple with effort. And astonishly I watch as Harry closes his eyes, his fists clenched and suddenly the windows shatter! I look at Harry shaking my head amused, watching as everyone turned to look at the furious Harry Potter, where if you looked in his eyes a fierce determination, hatred and anger and swelled up in his emerald green eyes.

"Reparo." I point my wand at the windows and the glass shards fly back to the window, magically restored.

Then I turn to the silent room, where I think I could hear a pin drop, I lick my lips looking around the room, "So..." I start quietly, "Shall I carry on?"


	20. Chapter 20:A Wand, A Bond and A Prophecy

**A/N: Hey Guys! I am so sorry for the delay with this chapter. I had HSC and exams and figuring out my future and everything. Also, I found this chapter quite hard to write since there is a lot of information in it. I hope you like it and please review it really inspires me. Thankyou.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, however, I do own Billy Black. **

Chapter 20: A Wand, A Bond, A Prophecy

Everyone looks at me astonished, some had their mouths open in wonder. I shake my head as Kingsley asks, "How can you be so calm?"

I slide down the door, so that I was sitting look out towards the room, "I've learnt to deal with it." I shrug carelessly whilst I push the images and the shivers away.

I don't look at Fred as I once again continue, coughing awkwardly, "It only happened once, thankfully. He preferred to torture me. He only got angered when I didn't scream, broke his imperius and didn't fight back."

"You broke Voldermort's imperius?" Tonks chokes out.

"If you had lots of practice," I shrug, "You get used to it. I know another person who can." I try not to look towards Harry as I say this, I see his cheeks bloom with a bright red.

"Carrying on..." I murmur, "He wanted me to fight back, he wanted to test my magical ability. But I didn't, he kept asking and asking why I wasn't fighting back." I look up into Dumbledore's eyes, "Do you know the answer I gave him?" I shrug, "I always replied that I didn't have a wand."

I roll my shoulders trying to relieve some of the tension, "So he decided to make me one."

Moody looks at me, "Voldermort made you, your wand."

I twirl the stated piece of wood through my fingers before placing it behind my ear, "Unfortunately." I say, my eyes narrowed in hatred.

"What did he make it out of? Elm and Dragon heart string?" Tonks asks looking at my wand.

I shake my head looking around the room, "He decided to try something new."

George pipes up, "What did he make it out of?" I look towards him and I could tell he was angry at me for separating myself from Fred at this moment, since Fred was seriously breaking down in his chair with his head in my hands. I couldn't imagine what he was thinking, only that probably his worst thoughts about what had happened to me were probably true!

"Most are aware that the wand chooses the wizard but only some of you may know that is because there is a special connection between your wand and yourself." Hermonie looks at me excited, "It is a small connection that creates a wizard's magic to be centred through one wand more easily than another." Most look at me confused, I sigh rubbing my temples, "Let's say that Harry had to use Hermonie's wand."

"Why would I have to use Mione's wand?" Harry asks confused.

"Let's say hypothetically yours was snapped."I watch as Harry opens his mouth again, "I don't know how it was snapped Harry this is hypothetical."

"Sorry." He murmurs, his face red in embarrassment.

"Carrying on, you wouldn't be able to use Hermonie's wand as well as your own, due to its core being connected to Hermonie. However, you would be able to still use it for menial tasks."

"Where is this going?" Mad-Eye asks, "What has this got to do with the properties of your wand?"

"Voldermort wanted to make me a wand, that was connected to me fully. With a strong connection, so that no one else could ever use my wand and if trying their magic would be thrown back at them. He wanted to make a wand that essentially had my magical essence inside it, he wanted to make a wand that made one shiver to touch it as it would be touching my magical essence, essentially my magical core."

Hermonie spultters, "Your magical core, is in your wand?" Her eyes wide showing concern and fright.

"Most of my magical core, he was unable to transport my whole core to my wand, thankfully. That is why I am still able to do wandless magic."

"How did he do this, Ms. Black?" Dumbledore asks curiously.

I scan my eyes around the room watching as everyone eye's were on me, waiting and frightened for what they would here, "The scar on my face isn't that of a normal scar." I whisper quietly, looking down on the carpet and tracing the unfamiliar patterns. "He used my skin on my cheek in the core of my wand interwoven with a piece of my hair, my natural coloured hair."

"WHAT?" I hear my Dad shout but I keep staring at the carpet, tracing my finger over the patterns.

I shadow comes across my line of work and I look up to see Fred crouching in front of me, using his thumb to wipe the tear that had started to fall down my cheek. He cups my cheek and slowly leans down to brush his lips slowly across the whole surface of my scar.

Without thinking I murmur, "How can you touch me? After Voldermort has had his slimy hands all over me?"

He sits down in front of me and pulls me into his lap, cradling me in his arms, "Because that doesn't change anything." He whispers into my ear, kissing it gently, "I love you nothing is going to change that."

I move my head so that I can look up at him, I smile weakly as a few more tears move down, "I love you too." I murmur, knowing that even though I may believe that just because of the bond that he loves me, I know that I love him with or without the bond.

He looks down at me about to lower his lips to mine, "What is the outside of your wand, Billy?" I hear Tonks pipes up interested.

Fred releases an annoyed sigh before quickly pressing his lips to my forehead and picking me up, I grumble annoyed but he shoots me a looks before he falls onto the couch where George was reclining.

He positions me in his lap, securing me with his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. I take a deep breath before turning towards Tonks, 'The outside of my wand is made out of unicorn skin."

I hear Tonks gasp, "Unicorn?" She whispers eying my wand.

"How could he do such a thing?" Mrs Weasley murmurs her eyes glazed over.

I shrug, "Well for one thing its Voldermort!" I feel Fred chuckle at my attempt to break the tension, "But he wanted to make me unbeatable. He wanted to make me his bodyguard. His warrior so that why he used Unicorn skin, since Unicorn's are ethereal creatures."

"You're unbeatable?" Ron asks quietly looking at me with awe.

"Depends on what you mean as unbeatable. My wand is what is unbeatable, it cannot work for anyone except myself. It doesn't mean that I cannot die." Fred tenses at that, "My magic, yes, is very powerful."

"How powerful are you?" Moody asks curiously.

I look towards Dumbledore who nods his head before murmuring, "More so than I."

Dad groans before running his hand through his knotted hair, whilst everyone else looked on at me with awe.

"Lucky me." I murmur quietly, looking at my Dad quietly, he'd never let me out of his sight now, "I suppose that's why he is interested in me. I'm not exactly the smartest witch of her time like Hermonie but..." I stop, wondering how to continue.

"You are the most powerful witch or wizard," Hermonie whispers quietly, "since Merlin."

I look towards Dumbledore, he murmurs quietly, sorrow in his eyes, "You are Merlin's reincarnation."

Silence. That was what I heard, I look at Dumbledore my eyes wide and my mouth open in astonishment.

"I thought Merlin was a man?" George murmurs quietly.

I hear Fred choke and I turn to look at him staring at me calculatingly, "I'm not a guy." I shout annoyed, "I have boobs for crying out loud."

"Yeah, man boobs." George snickers, winking at me.

I growl annoyed, my eyes narrowing dangerously on George. Fred chuckles pulling me tightly against his chest as I had started leaning towards George.

"There was a prophecy when you were born Billy." Dumbledore starts, sighing loudly, "It stated, _The time is here, where the magical world depends on its founder Merlin to once again fight for peace and for light, Merlin will come in the form of one that is not expected but will be feared greatly as she harbours great magical power. She will be one of the fiercest warriors to fight and will have many target upon her head. However, her warrior will fight by her side, fighting for both her life and for his that she holds. Merlin's reign and power is once again upon us. _

"Shit." I whisper, scooting off Fred's lap and onto the floor, placing my head in my hands, shaking my head. "No." I shout, I see many people jump at my outburst, "I'm not Merlin, I can't be Merlin. I'm not that powerful."

I look up at Dad who was looking at me sadly as if he believed the prophecy, "It's not me, it can't possibly be me." I say to him.

I feel someone crouch beside me, "Do you want to know why I know it is you, baby girl?" I look up into the face of my father, nodding quietly.

He pulls me into his arms and into his lap, even though I was way to big to be held like a baby, "Because you are the blessed by all four founders of Hogwarts."

"I don't understand." I murmur quietly, snuggling into my father. How could I be blessed by all four founders of Hogwarts?

"When you are sorted into houses, you are chosen by that specific founder, you are blessed." He explains, "Before I went to Hogwarts I was blessed with that of Slytherin however, I was sorted in Gryfindor thus chosen specifically by him."

He pauses a second, "Your mother..." He says sadly, "Was a Ravenclaw however, similar to my family. The whole line of Mckinnon's had always been that of Hufflepuff. She was blessed my two founders."

I look up at him as I could tell that he was getting towards the end, "You have the blessing of Gryfindor and Slytherin in you from me and the blessing of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff through Marlene, your mother."

"Is that why the sorting hat couldn't decide where to sort me?" I ask suddenly, remembering the sorting hats inner monologue.

He looks at me curiously, "That is the thing I don't understand he shouldn't have been able to sort you, due to all your blessings."

I look over Dad's shoulder towards Fred, "It was because of the bond that he could sort me."

Fred smiles softly at me and I feel my cheeks heat up. George rudely interrupts the moment, "I don't think I've ever seen you blush Billy." He laughs, waggling his eyebrows at me.

I blush even more causing George to laugh and Fred to elbow him in the side, turning back to me he says, "It's cute!"

I stick my tongue out at him before cuddling into Dad's embrace, slowly letting the prophecy sink in, the words tumbling threw my mind like I was missing something.

Suddenly, it became apparent..."That's why." I murmur my eyes wide with knowledge as I slowly thinking over the last part, _her warrior will fight by her side, fighting for both her life and for his that she holds._

"Miss Black, that's why what?" Moody eyes her, his roaming eye staring straight at me.

"The warrior?" I look up at Dad.

Dad smiles slightly before looking at Fred, "The warrior is whoever you are bonded too...it could be your soul mate," He winks at me, looking at between Fred and I, "Or it could of been someone who forced you into a bond?"

I shudder remembering that fateful night, "For example; Voldermort."

"Tell us about the bond, please Billy." Mrs Weasley asks quietly, looking at Fred scared that something is going to happen to him.

I close my eyes tiredly thinking back to that night, slices of images come back to me and I cringe remembering the pain and screaming. I take a deep breath cuddling in Dad's side, "Voldermort took interest in my power as soon as I started fighting back when he had made me my wand. He kept looking at me critically whenever I was in the same room as him." I sigh, "He used to make fight his death eaters to gage my power."

Moody perks up, he looks at me critically, "Who could you beat?"

"Everyone." I whisper quietly.

"Even the inner circle?" Kingsley asks quietly.

I shrug my shoulders, "What was left of it as most were in Azkaban. But I believe that I could beat all of his inner circle."

Kingsley leans back against his chair looking at me in awe murmuring quietly even though everyone could hear him, "You really are Merlin."

I bite my lip nervously before I snort in amusement as George whispers to Fred, "I still think she's a he."

I watch amused as Ginny jumps up and slaps George on the top of his head, "Geez Gin, I'm Fred not George." He says innocently, I watch as Ginny turns to look at Fred who was smiling equally innocently. She bites her lip, looking from one to the other.

"You hit the right one Ginny." My Dad says, amusement colouring his tone, "Fred wouldn't say that about his Girlfriend and my daughter. Would you Fred?"

I watch amused as Fred stutters, "Ab-b-solut-t-tly not-t-t...Sir." It seems he tagged that on as an after thought.

I watch as Dad swivels his head to Remus mouthing, "Sir?" to him in confusion.

I smiles slightly, rolling my shoulders gearing up for the inevitable. I watch as everyones eyes turn back to me, I sigh tiredly, rubbing my eyes, "Voldermort tried to make a bond between us. He knew of the prophecy I believe. I don't know exactly what he tried to do," Looking at Dumbledore, "Voldermort went to high lengths to ensure his victory in the end. Especially when it came to prolonging his life. I believe he wanted me to hold his life so that I could be hidden away or something. I'm not particularly sure what he was trying to do but I know it didn't work. The memory of that night is quite blurry, since I blacked out for about 3 days after I moulded the bond. "

"How did you mould the bond?" Arthur asks quietly, from his place beside his wife.

I stand up, walking around and leaning on the back of the couch, placing my hands on Fred's shoulder, "I thought I was going to die. I actually welcomed death at one point." I felt Fred stiffen under my hand, I comb my fingers through his locks trying to relax him, "It was excruciatingly painful. About ten times worse than the cruciartus curse. That was even before I tried to mould it. I remember," closing my eyes tightly, "I remember just knowing that I couldn't be bonded to him, it made me physically sick to even think about it. All I could think about was my magical core was being bonded to Voldermort's and I knew I couldn't let it happen. So, I isolated the tendrils that were of my magical core and moulded that to another. I tied each tendril together between these two glowing white orbs, not allowing any of the black tendrils to tie to my core."

"How did you isolate Fred's magical core?" Hermonie asks.

I shake my head out of my stupor, opening my tired eyes to look at her noticing that I was shaking slightly, "I don't know. It was just there all I had to do was tie the knots and then I collapsed."

I smile at her slightly, "Before I collapsed I do remember feeling at peace, complete and safe for once in all my years as their prisoner."

I remove my hands from Fred's shoulders, rubbing the heels of my hand over my eyes tiredly. I stifle a yawn.

"That's it, you're done for today." I look up confused at Fred who had stood from the couch and come beside me, wrapping his arm tightly around my waist and dropping a kiss at my temple.

"What?" I ask tiredly, looking up at his concerned eyes.

"Love, you need some sleep. We will finish this tomorrow." He says quietly, rubbing circles into my hip with his thumb.

"Fred Weasley I do not like you telling me what I can and cannot do." I try to say sternly but it comes out slowly from my continuous yawning.

"Well, Baby girl I don't like you neglecting your own health for the sake of others. So, I as your warrior," looking deeply into my eyes he looks at me seriously, "am going to make sure you look after yourself by looking after you."

I smile softly, hearing Dad walk towards me, "He's right Bills, we will finish this in the morning. Now get to bed and tomorrow you can explain to me why your sharing one with your boyfriend."

I smile at Dad giving him a huge hug, following my Wolfie and Minnie before Fred captured my in his arms and carried me upstairs. I was asleep before we even made it to the first floor in my warriors arms.


End file.
